Calling Dr Jones!
by littledevil-vchan
Summary: when Doctor Kirkland ends up in bed with his coworker Alfred, he thinks that his life couldn't get any worse. What Arthur doesn't know is that Alfred has been in love with him since college, and Alfred isn't willing to let go of him just yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** When Arthur is invited to have a few drinks with his fellow doctor Alfred, he and Alfred end up sleeping together. If that wasn't enough Arthur finds out that Alfred has had a crush on him ever since his first year of medical school.

Main paring: USUK

Side pairings: Spamono, Gerita, and Prucan. (Prucan might not happen for a bit)

**Warning:** This is a yaoi story, meaning, Boy X Boy or Man on Man action. If you still don't get it, you're a retard. This story is homosexual in nature, I warned you.

**Another Warning:** I do not own Axis powers Hetalia! I claim nothing.

**I will take the time to properly edit this later, but for now you'll have to bear with my terrible writing . I edited out the sex scene because it was out of place and stupid. **

**Sorry Readers **

* * *

><p>Arthur walked down the halls of the hospital looking for a certain doctor who was neglecting his paperwork at the moment. Dr. Jones was a nice man, always cheery and friendly. A large portion of the staff and patients loved him. Arthur on the other hand found him extremely annoying. Arthur jerked open the break room and glared at the sleeping form on the couch.<p>

"Dr. Jones!" He shouted. Jones didn't move an inch, and continued to snore loudly. Arthur was tempted to grab the sharpie that he kept in his pocket and draw a mustache on his sleeping face.

"Wake up you sodding git!" He yelled as he delivered a swift kick to Alfred's backside. he jerked awake with a loud snort.

"wha- " he said still half asleep. Alfred's glasses were askew and his straw colored hair was rumpled from the nap, in Arthur's opinion he looked surprisingly handsome like that. Not that it mattered he wasn't into him anyway.

"Ah, oh hey Arty, what do ya need?" Alfred asked as he stifled a yawn. Arthur glared at the other doctor.

"I need those charts for Lovino and Feliciano Vargas." he snapped. Alfred rubbed his chin while looking up at the ceiling in thought.

"The Vargas brothers? " I must have forgot all about it." He hopped up from the couch and motioned for Arthur to follow him. They walked down the halls toward Alfred's office.

"Isn't it funny that the twins had to get their appendixes removed at the same time? It's really amazing how twins work." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Did you forget you have a twin too?" Alfred paused.

"I don't see or hear from matt all that much anymore, so it's easy to forget." A sad expression appeared on his face momentarily, before being replaced by a bright smile. "Of course Mattie is so quiet it's hard not to forget about him." He laughed.

Alfred stopped when they finally reached his office. Alfred ducked in and came back out with the files.

"Here they are, sorry for the inconvenience." He smiled at Arthur in apology. Arthur snatched the files and flipped through the papers inside.

"Thanks to you, I'm an hour behind in my work today." he grumbled. Alfred looked away and started to rub the back of his head.

"Uh…yeah…sorry about that." Arthur paused and looked up at the other doctor. He seemed genuinely sorry.

"Apology accepted." Arthur said. Alfred's sky blue eyes lit up with joy at his forgiveness.

"I have to go now." Arthur said as he looked at his watch, but before he could even put one foot forward Alfred stopped him by grabbing his shoulder gently.

"Wait a minute." He said suddenly.

"Arthur, I really feel bad about making you run around for those files, if you have time after your shift is over…I'd really like it if…" Alfred paused and averted his eyes.

"If?" Arthur raised one of his thick eyebrows.

"If you would join me for a couple of drinks." Arthur was stunned, he'd never been invited to do anything with his coworkers since he started working at the Hospital. This was this first time anyone had bothered to invite him anywhere.

"That would be lovely."

Arthur couldn't help but notice that Alfred's hand was still on his shoulder. Alfred also noticed and drew his hand back as if a snake had bit him.

"Uh…I guess we both should be getting back to work, I'll see you around six in the lobby?" Arthur nodded and walked down the hall toward his patient's room. Arthur felt Alfred's eyes on him the entire time he was walking away.

* * *

><p>The Vargas brothers were certainly a handful, Lovino was one of the more cranky patients in the hospital, but his twin Feliciano was one of the friendliest. Arthur walked into the small room and Feliciano smiled and waved at the doctor.<p>

"Hi Dr. Kirkland." Feliciano said with a bright smile.

"Hello, Feliciano." He turned to Lovino. "Good morning, Lovino." Lovino snorted and turned his head away. Feliciano shook his head and motioned for Arthur to come closer. "Fratello's in a bad mood today." Arthur nodded he didn't find it too surprising, Lovino was never in a good mood. He flipped though the charts and smiled.

"From what is written here you two are recovering remarkably well, you should be able to go home in a few days." Lovino's face seemed to light up a bit at the news. He was very eager to get back home. Feliciano responded with a smile

"Vee~ Now I can have pasta again." Lovino blanched. "The food here tastes like crap." Arthur didn't think it was all that bad but he kept his mouth shut.

"So scone bastard how many days total are we talking here?" Arthur grimaced at the name that Lovino called him. " At the most four more days." Lovino smirked and looked out the window.

" I can't wait to leave this damn hell hole."

"Be nice." Feliciano mouthed To his brother but he did not pay attention.

"Thank you for taking care of us Dr. Kirkland, we'll miss you." Arthur smiled a bit at Feliciano's sweet words.

"You're welcome, and I will miss both of you very much as well." Arthur looked at the charts and remembered something.

" I heard from a nurse that your side still hurts a bit Feliciano, do you need some morphine?" Feliciano shook his head.

"No I'm fine now." Arthur took a note on one of the papers.

"That's good. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to go. If you need something, don't hesitate to call one of the nurses to help you. I'll see you tomorrow and well see if you're both well enough to leave yet."

With that, he wrapped up his visit and headed out the door. Suddenly a large mass blocked his path.

"Oh, good afternoon Ludwig." The senior doctor peered down at Arthur and furrowed his brows.

"Your awfully late in making your rounds today Kirkland." Arthur flinched; he'd hopped that he wouldn't be too behind in his work for Ludwig to notice.

"I was looking for Jones earlier today; he had some paper work that I needed." Ludwig face palmed and he muttered something to himself.

"I'll have a talk with him later." He said.

"That won't be necessary, he already apologized." Arthur didn't want Alfred to get into trouble.

"He needs to be more organized." Ludwig said more to himself than Arthur.

" But, I'll let it pass today." Arthur sighed as Ludwig walked away. He had only a few more patients to check up on before his shift was over and he could meet Alfred. For the first time in years, Arthur was actually looking forward to something besides work.

* * *

><p>Six rolled around quickly and Alfred sat in the lobby of the hospital bouncing in his seat with excitement. Arthur had agreed to go out with him! It was just for drinks but it was a start, maybe he'd finally work up the nerve to confess. feelings from long ago welled up inside of Alfred when he thought about the other. Alfred stared at his watch and jiggled his leg in impatience.<p>

"Come on hurry up." He mumbled as he gazed at the elevator across from him. It felt like an eternity before he heard the Bing that signaled the elevator opening. He watched as several people filled out. But no Arthur.

"Darn it." He said as he stood up and puffed out his cheek in a pout. Alfred was so busy pouting that he didn't notice when Arthur walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Alfred turned around and a confused look crossed his face.

"How? What….huh?" he pointed at the elevator over his shoulder.

"I took the stairs." Arthur said.

"Oh, so you ready to go now?" Alfred asked. Arthur nodded and they walked out the door into the frozen night air. Alfred had chosen a particular bar not too far from the hospital; it was one that he visited quite a bit. When they got there, Arthur looked up at the sign above the door.

"Gilbert's and Antonio's bar of awesomeness" He raised an eyebrow.

"What the bloody hell kind of name for a pub is that?" Alfred laughed.

"The two guys that run the place named it that; let's go inside its cold." Arthur was pushed inside by Alfred and he was immediately greeted by the sound of a roaring fireplace and the faint smell of pine. It was warm and cozy inside the tavern and Arthur couldn't help but feel like he was inside the tavern from beauty and the beast. Not that he watched it enough to remember every little detail. (Yes he did)

A stuffed deer's head was on the wall overlooking the fire place and several seats surrounded the area. Only a few tables were occupied by costumers, most of which were chugging down frosted mugs of beer.

"Pretty sweet isn't it?" Alfred said as he shrugged off his coat and took a seat at the bar.

"It's really lovely, it reminds me of something from Germany." Alfred beamed and patted the stool next to him.

"One of the owners is from Germany so he decorated it this way, said it reminded him of home." Arthur sat down and waited for the bar keep to appear.

"Uh Alfred, were…" before he could say anything a white shock of hair appeared on the other side of the bar.

"What can I get ya guys?" Arthur almost toppled out of his seat in surprise.

"That's gilbert for you, he always pops out of nowhere." Alfred patted his companion on the back.

"You're not going to have a heart attack are you?" Arthur's face was ashen and he clutched his chest.

"I'm quite alright, just shocked is all." After a moment or two, Arthur's skin returned to normal and his grip loosened on his shirt.

Gilbert leaned on the bar and studied Arthur.

"Hey Alfred, do I know this guy?" Gilbert said when he was done.

"Oh I forgot to introduce you to each other, Arthur this is Gilbert one of the owners of the bar." Arthur extended his hand toward gilbert.

"Nice to meet you." Gilbert took Arthur's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too, I heard you talking about the bar. Glad you like it. My awesome self, did most of the decoration." Gilbert said as he started to clean a few glasses. "So, I'm going to assume that you're not here for chit chat with me, what's your poison?" Arthur was about to order a glass of beer, but Alfred beat him to the punch. "Gilbert, can you hook us up with the Gilbert special?"

Gilbert paused his cleaning and his red eyes widened, he looked around to make sure that Antonio wasn't around.

"Dude, Antonio made me take it off the menu last week. It's too awesome for mere mortals to consume." Alfred leaned in as if he was doing a drug deal.

"Two Gilbert specials on the rocks." Gilbert placed the glass he was cleaning on the counter with a sigh.

"Don't say I didn't warn you tomorrow." He turned around and started to mix the drink. Arthur turned to Alfred and whispered,

"What the bloody hell is a gilbert special?" Alfred grinned.

"It's the best damn thing you ever tasted, and it gets you drunk in half the time normal alcohol does." Arthur looked to the counter and he watched as a cloud of smoke rose up from the mugs like a mini nuclear explosion.

"Uh huh, this isn't going to kill me right?" Alfred laughed as Gilbert slid the foaming amber liquid over to each of them.

"No it won't kill you." Gilbert said. "Just gives you one hell of a hangover in the morning." Arthur didn't have to be a work till later in the afternoon tomorrow so a hangover wouldn't be much of a problem. Arthur took a swig and a rich creamy flavor exploded inside his mouth. It was soft and foamy but at the same time bold and tangy. Arthur took another mouthful. Alfred sat beside him and watched as he emptied the glass in no time at all. Alfred finished his soon after and then ordered two more. By the time they had their third glass. Alfred was talking about coming out and Arthur was leaning his head on the bar listening.

"So then ma and da foun out an were really pissed, they kicked m ass out o th house, now days mattie doesn't talk to m and ma and da don act like I exist." He laughed bitterly.

"But y no wha Im fuckn happy, so who gives a danm!" he punctuated that sentence with another swig of alcohol. Arthur nodded.

"M parents wern' happy either, thy stopped talkin' to me six years ago. I dindn hav a goo relaionship wi them either." He felt some tears trickle down his face.

"I hate being alon tho." Alfred patted Arthur on the back. "we'er all alon." Gilbert watched as the two bonded over past trauma, and that was the moment that Antonio decided to walk in.

He looked at Alfred and Arthur.

"what is going on here?" He watched as Alfred slipped out of his chair and fell to the floor laughing.

"Alfred doesn't normally get this drunk." Gilbert hid the mix behind his back.

"yeah he doesn't." He laughed nervously. Antonio narrowed his eyes.

"what do you have behind your back, mi amigo?" Gilbert pulled the mix from behind his back and showed it to him.

"He asked for it." Antonio shuddered.

"Not again, any damages that happen tonight are on you. I won't patch up the walls like last time." Gilbert smirked.

"Alright whatever, my awesome self can handle it."

Arthur and Alfred had talked about coming out, so they progressed to what type of man that they liked.

"That's easy it'd be a guy like you." Alfred said pointing at Arthur. Arthur choked on his drink and started to cough uncontrollably.

"Why me?" Alfred shrugged.

"I always had a thing for guys like you, and the British accent just adds to the package, it's sexy." Arthur blushed.

"To tell you the truth I've always had a thing for idiots with blond hair and blue eyes." Alfred dropped his mug in shock and watched as it shattered on the floor. He vaguely heard a shout from Gilbert and Antonio's laughter in the that didn't matter at the moment, the only thing that mattered was Arthur. He had more or less confessed that he liked Alfred a bit, and that was all that Alfred needed to hear.

Arthur didn't know when it started, but suddenly Alfred had pushed him up against the bar and was kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Alfred's tongue danced around in his mouth enticing soft moans and gasps to spill from his parted lips. Gilbert looked at the couple and smirked. "And that my friends is why you don't drink more than one glass of the Gilbert special." Antonio shook his head. "That's why I told you to take that off the menu." Gilbert responded with a chuckle as he watched the make out session turn even heavier as Arthur shoved one of his hands down Alfred's pants.

"Let's go somewhere more private love."

**Later-**

They lay Together floating in a pleasurable haze. Arthur was barely aware when Alfred scooted closer and hooked his arms around his waist. He settled in and let Alfred's comforting warmth wash over him as he drifted off into a blissful slumber, filled with nothing but pleasant dreams of the man beside him.

* * *

><p>That's it for now, it was such a long chapter, I don't think any of the others will be this long. But I hope you guys liked the lemon. It was the first time I've written one so I'm not sure how it turned out.<p>

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** When Arthur is invited to have a few drinks with his fellow doctor, Alfred, he and Alfred end up sleeping together. If that wasn't enough Alfred has had a crush on him ever since his first year of medical school.

**Main paring:** USUK

**Side pairings:** Spamono, Gerita, and Prucan. (Prucan might not happen for a bit)

**Warning:** This is a yaoi story, meaning, Boy X Boy or Man on Man action. If you still don't get it, you're a retard. This story is homosexual in nature, I warned you.

**Another Warning:** I do not own Axis powers Hetalia! I claim nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO- A rude awakening<strong>

* * *

><p>The morning light was blinding, Arthur buried his head underneath the sheets and prayed that somehow the awful thundering pain in his head would disappear. He lay still for a moment before he felt something shift in the bed beside him. Arthur froze as two broad arms wrapped around his waist and a soft head nuzzled up against his back. He held his breath and listened to the steady breathing of his bedmate. The person in his bed seemed to be a man, one that worked out quite a bit.<p>

The man beside him smelled incredible, It was if a warm roaring fire had been mixed with the scent of fresh pine trees and bottled. It was cozy to say the least. Arthur wanted nothing more than to stay in the unknown man's arms all day, but he had to get to work.

"Love, it's time to wake up." He muttered as he rolled over with his eyes still closed. He heard a whine of protest and the stranger pulled Arthur closer, so that he could feel hot breath against his ear. He shivered in pleasure at the sensation. "Don't wanna." The stranger protested. "I mean it." Arthur said as he opened his eyes and came face to face with a half-asleep Alfred F Jones.

Arthur screamed, and rolled off the bed hitting the floor with a loud thump. Alfred jerked awake at the sound and crawled across the bed to the opposite edge. "you okay?" he asked, while looking down at the other . "Why are you naked!" Arthur screamed pointing at his co-worker. "What about you, why are you naked?" Alfred said drawing attention to Arthurs own nudity. Arthur covered himself and turned crimson. "Out of my room now Jones!" He yelled. Alfred hesitated for a moment, giving Arthur a chance to grab a pillow and hit him square between the eyes. "OUT!"

Alfred didn't waste anytime in bolting out of the room while Arthur sat in the middle of his floor and stared blankly at the walls. What had happened last night? Had they slept together? No! It wasn't possible. Arthur shook his head to clear his mind. He couldn't remember anything from last night it was all a blur. The only thing that he could remember was drinking a third mug of that damned Gilbert special. (this is why you do not abuse alcohol, It makes you do stupid things XD) Arthur gasped when he stood up and the pain in his hips and lower back made it evident that they had in fact done the deed. He winced and rubbed his back. "Ow." He muttered as he grabbed his clothing and hobbled into the bathroom for a shower. When he was finished he examined the many love bites on his neck and chest. He tugged on his favorite green turtle neck to hide the marks. Then he headed outside to see if Alfred was still their.

He found Alfred sitting on his couch fully dressed. However something was missing. "Uhm. Have you seen my glasses anywhere?" Alfred asked scratching the side of his cheek in embarrassment. Arthur could have sworn that he was looking at a teenager right then Alfred's face looked so young and vulnerable without his glasses. He looked around the small apartment and finally found them on top of the kitchen countertop under his shirt from the previous night. He grabbed the glasses and walked over to Alfred, handing them to him as a peace offering. "Thanks" Alfred mumbled as he slid them back on. Arthur sat down beside him, and they sat in silence before Alfred broke the ice. 'We had sex didn't we?" He mumbled, Arthur looked at Alfred and his chest tightened at the serious look on his face. He'd never seen that expression before. "I suppose we did."

Alfred looked at him and brushed back the hair from Arthurs face in a show of tenderness. "This changes things doesn't it?" Arthur leaned his head into the touch. "Only if you want it to, we can forget this never happened." Alfred narrowed his eyes. "Do you want that?" Arthur looked away, he knew that that deep down that was what Alfred really wanted. How could he ever want to be with someone like himself? Alfred was too much of a nice guy. "I'd rather forget this ever happened." Alfred dropped his hand from Arthurs face and he looked down at the floor. "I see, I should go then." Arthur watched as Alfred headed to the door. Arthur wanted nothing more to reach out and call him back to his side, but he sat their silent as a mouse as the door slammed shut.

* * *

><p>Ludwig growled as he tried to reach Alfred's cell, It had been turned off and so had were both three hours late for work and things needed to be done. Ludwig snapped shut his cell and grabbed the chart for the Vargas brothers. Right now those two were top priority. Ludwig walked into the hospital room. Freliciano looked up from the cookbook he was reading and tilted his head to the side like a puppy. Ludwig found the gesture incredibly adorable "vee~ where's Dr. Kirkland?" Ludwig cleared his throat."Dr. Kirkland is out today so I am taking over his duties." Lovino rolled his eyes. "So the scone bastard went and got sick on us, eh?" Ludwig could only assume that was the case and nodded.<p>

"Now, I read here on your charts that your due to go home soon, is that correct?" Feliciano nodded. "Dr. Kirkland said that we would be able to leave in a few days." As Feliciano was talking Ludwig was pulling on some rubber gloves, then Ludwig walked over to Feliciano. "Your stiches may I look at them?" Feliciano nodded and lifted up his shirt, he'd done this lots of times for Dr. Kirkland so it wasn't a big deal, until Ludwig touched the healing stiches. Feliciano gasped as he prodded at the seam with a gloved hand. Somehow, this was different from all the times that Dr. Kirkland had touched him. "Are you alright? It doesn't hurt does it?" Ludwig asked his deep voice becoming concerned. Feliciano shook his head. "No, your hands a little bit cold." He lied. Actually, Ludwig's hands were surprisingly warm even through the rubber gloves. Feliciano pulled down his shirt after the doctor finished. Somehow, he felt strange.

Ludwig turned to lovino to do the same when someone crashed through the door. "Ludwig! Have you seen Alfred around?" Gilbert asked his brother as he walked into the room followed closely by Antonio. "No, brother. I'm in the middle of an examination cant this wait until later?" Gilbert shook his head. "No it cant, I need to see how he's feeling right now. He drank a gilbert special last night." Ludwig shuddered. "How many?" Gilbert held up three fingers and Ludwig face palmed.

"let me guess that's the reason he hasn't bothered to call me back." Gilbert nodded. "A dude named Arthur was with him last night too so he's in the same boat as Alfred." Gilbert turned and ran out the door before his younger brother could say anything. Antonio stood their for a moment before setting down and massaging his temples. "I'm sorry about what's happened. I told him to take that drink off the menu, I'm going to rest for a moment then I will go too." He's been dragging me all over the hospital since this morning.

Ludwig shook his head and turned to Lovino. "Lift up your shirt for a bit, if you don't mind." Lovino glared at Ludwig and pulled up the shirt exposing his side. Antonio looked over to Lovino and their eyes met. "What the hell are you looking at bastardo." Antonio smiled at him. Somehow, that attitude of his was cute. "You." He stated simply" you know, your awfully cute." Antonio said as he leered at the younger male. Lovino turned bright red at the comment. He'd never been called cute before. Antonio laughed as Lovinos face got red. "Your as red as a tomato." He laughed. Lovino growled. "F*** off, you tomato bastard!" Antonio smiled this one was certainly feisty.

Ludwig finished looking at the stiches and turned a disapproving look on the Spaniard. "If you don't mind stop flirting with my patients for the time being." Feliciano giggled from his bed. "He likes Lovino~" he sung out, very happy that his brother was getting romantic attention. Lovino turned his red face toward his brother and started to curse him out with so many colorful words that it created a cursing rainbow.

Ludwig and Antonio ran out of the room holding their ears and slamming the door so that none of the other people in the hospital would hear the fowl language. Ludwig turned to Antonio shock written on his face at the words he had heard coming from the Italian who was not any older than twenty-two. "Still think that is cute?" Antonio beamed. "yes, yes I do."

* * *

><p>Second chapter complete! Whoo hooo! Hope you guys liked the little bit of spamano and Gerita I put in. prucan will come eventually just be patient. In the mean time don't Create Cursing rainbows like Lovino.<p>

Thank you for reading!

And thank you all for adding this story to your favorites

I had to edit this chapter because someone was nice enough to tell me about the paragraph problem at the end.

Thank you again


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** When Arthur is invited to have a few drinks with his fellow doctor Alfred, he and Alfred end up sleeping together. If that wasn't enough Arthur finds out that Alfred has had a crush on him ever since his first year of medical school.

**Main paring:** USUK

**Side pairings**: Spamono, Gerita, and Prucan. (Prucan might not happen for a bit)

**Warning:** This is a yaoi story, meaning, Boy X Boy or Man on Man action. If you still don't get it, you're a retard. This story is homosexual in nature, I warned you.

**Another Warning:** I do not own Axis powers Hetalia! I claim nothing.

**Inspirational song for the entire fic:** Calling Dr. Jones by Aqua

**Theme song for the story's chapter** : misery by maroon five. (this is the song that I listened to on repeat when writing)

* * *

><p>Chapter three<p>

* * *

><p>Later that night Arthur sat down with a steaming cup of tea in his favorite chair. He'd calmed down a bit since this morning and had decided to call Ludwig back. When he'd called, Ludwig told him to stay at home and not to bother coming in, he'd had first hand experience with the gilbert special. Apparently, the hangover got worse after a few hours from what Ludwig said. Arthur clutched his head when he felt another wave of pain wash over him.<p>

"Danm you, Alfred…" He muttered as he massaged his temples, and shifted his hips on the heating pad below. "When I see you again I'm going to kill you." he seemed to be falling apart at the seams from last night, in more ways than one. His hips and lower back were sore and the hangover progressively got worse. Little did he know that Alfred was suffering just as much as he was, if not more, three blocks away.

* * *

><p>Alfred was wrapped like a mummy huddled on his couch as he watched a game show. The glow of the television lit up the entire room as he glared at the screen, Alfred hardly paid attention to what was going on in front of him. His mind was wandering into a dark place that he normally never ventured into, Despair. Arthur had pretty much rejected him, And Alfred wasn't takeing it too well. The evidence was scattered all over the coffee table. In the past six hours he'd eaten Seven Big macs, Two pints of ice-cream and various other things. He was working on a third pint of ice-cream when his mind wandered back to the first time he met Arthur.<p>

Alfred had met Arthur seven years ago when he'd just started medical school. He was touring the library when he caught sight of Arthur with a large stack of books teetering his way. To Alfred it was if the world had stopped spinning. Emerald and Safire clashed, and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. Arthur walked by as if nothing had happened but Alfred stood in the middle of the library with his guide waving a hand in front of his face.

Since that day Alfred would spend all his free time in the library, watching as his crush went through mountains of books. Alfred had tried to talk to him on several occasions but when he'd finally worked up the nerve Arthur was already gone. So instead, Alfred began to write love letters.

After many weeks of observing / Stalking, he knew Arthurs routine. Every Friday Arthur came to the library and browsed the medical section while leaving his books and bag on a table nearby. When he wasn't paying attention Alfred slipped by and deposited the letter beside the books. when Arthur came back he would find the letter waiting for him. Alfred would watch from the shadows as Arthur's face became pink and a small smile appeared on his face.

Alfred wrote and sent a grand total of fifteen letters that first semester, He wrote even more but never sent them. Those letters were currently at the back of Alfred's closet in a shoebox.

But the days that Alfred spent obsessing over Arthur came to an abrupt end that spring, when Arthur graduated. Alfred was devastated, But he didn't have much time to mope, seeing as spring finals were slowly strangling him to death. He stopped thinking about Arthur all together after that, thinking that he would never see him ever again.

Seven years passed in the blink of an eye, Alfred grew several inches and had become a mature adult. His eyesight had suffered after many years of reading microscopic text by lamplight, now he wore a pair of silver glasses. Besides that nothing else had changed about him. Including his feelings for Arthur. When he started his training at the Hospital, he never would've dreamed that he would've ended up in the same place as his College crush. But he did, only it have his dreams shattered by hearing that Arthur was dating someone else. Even after Arthur broke up with his boyfriend Alfred never made it past being casual acquaintances.

Alfred shoved another spoon full of ice-cream in his mouth, and held back bitter tears. After all of the years waiting for a chance to be with Arthur, the only thing he had to show for it was one drunken night of passion. Alfred flipped the channels and stopped on a sappy soap opera that was playing.

_Roderich__ I thought we were friends, why wouldn't you tell me your true feelings!_

the woman said dramatically turning toward the camera with tears streaming down her face. The man came up behind her and grabbed her shoulders leaning his head into her neck.

" _We are, I never dreamed that our friendship could become something more. But it has. Please Elizaveta marry me!"_

The woman turned and kissed the guy very passionately before screaming _"yes! I will marry you! I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. I love you so much. " _

Alfred clicked off the television and sat in the dark, as a twisted smile crept onto his face. He had a plan brewing in his mind. Arthur was the type of guy that didn't warm up to people right off the bat. It took time to get close to him. If he could become friends with him first then maybe, just maybe, he would be able to win him over. Alfred started to chuckle darkly.

"He will be mine." Alfred paused and shook his head. "I sound like an evil villain right now." He felt a grin coming back to his face as he grabbed his X box controller and started shooting zombies. "Oh well, tomorrow I'll put my plan into action." He jerked back as he heard weeping coming from the TV set.. "Oh shit a witch, I'm gonna die!" He screamed as he cowered on the couch.

* * *

><p>Sorry its so short. But I hope you guys like the back story. I bet everyone knew what game Alfred was playing its obvious if you've played before. I'll be using this game again in the near future, because I love it and another by the name of dead island.<p>

Thank you for reading (^_^)/


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** When Arthur is invited to have a few drinks with his fellow doctor Alfred, he and Alfred end up sleeping together. If that wasn't enough Arthur finds out that Alfred has had a crush on him ever since his first year of medical school.

**Main paring:** USUK

**Side pairings:** Spamono, Gerita, and Prucan. (Prucan might not happen for a bit)

**Warning:** This is a yaoi story, meaning, Boy X Boy or Man on Man action. If you still don't get it, you're a retard. This story is homosexual in nature, I warned you.

**Another Warning:** I do not own Axis powers Hetalia! I claim nothing.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FOUR- HUNTING FOR ARTHUR<p>

* * *

><p>Alfred didn't see Arthur for two whole weeks after the incident, In fact he didn't see him at all. It was if he had dropped off the face of the planet, and it was driving Alfred up the walls. The other doctors noticed the crazed look gleaming in Alfred's eyes and stayed far away from him during those two weeks. After the third week he snapped and started to hunt down the other. But sadly his tracking skills were lacking, Anytime he got close to his quarry, Arthur would rush off somewhere else.<p>

Alfred ground his teeth together as he sat at the bar in front of Gilbert and Antonio. Antonio slid a mug of coffee toward him which he took gratefully.

"Any luck so far amigo?" Alfred sighed and slammed his head against the bar.

"I haven't seen him once since that night. I wanted to make up and start over with him." Alfred gripped his blond locks in frustration.

"Why me!" He cried. Gilbert slapped a hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"Relax, he can't hide forever. " Gilbert looked Alfred over and noticed how dark the circles under his eyes were becomeing. Not only that, but he seemed to have lost weight, something that was uncharacteristic for Alfred.

"Seriously you need to chill. You look like death warmed over." Alfred sighed and sipped the coffee.

"I can't rest."

Antonio looked at Alfred with concern as he packed a basket full of tomatoes.

"Gilbert is right, A siesta would do you some good." He smiled at the little basket in his hands admiring the gift. Gilbert looked at the basket and raised an eyebrow.

"Tomatoes, who are those for?" Antonio grinned.

"Feliciano told me that Lovi likes tomatoes. So I'm bringing a basket to them before they go home today."

"Weren't they supposed to be home weeks ago?" Alfred asked.

"They were, but somehow Lovino and Feliciano's stitches didn't heal properly. Lovi's been extra cranky since then. But I'm not complaining, I'm just glad that I get to see him some more. " Antonio said as he put the finishing touches on the basket.

Alfred shook his head. "I've been so focused on finding Arthur this past week that I didn't even know." Alfred paused and a light bulb flashed over his head.

"Antonio I'm coming with you." Alfred said. Antonio looked at his friend.

"why?" Alfred felt a twisted Grinch like grin appear on his face.

"He has to check on the twins before they go, so he'll have no where to hide from me." Alfred punctuated the sentence with maniacal laughter. Gilbert and Antonio backed up a few steps.

"Dude that is not awesome." Gilbert said convinced that Alfred had finally lost his marbles.

* * *

><p>Arthur peeked around the corner of the hallway making sure that Alfred wasn't around. Arthur had told himself that he would be an adult about this in the beginning. But now he found himself avoiding Alfred every chance he got. He couldn't face him now, not after the things that they had done together. It was too embarrassing. Not to mention he was scared of how Alfred would act around him now.<p>

Arthur cautiously headed to the room that the twins were in. he reached the closed door and faced the hallway searching for signs of the other doctor before slowly turning the knob and backing inside. Once inside he breathed a sigh of relief, until he head a familiar voice call out his name.

"Its about time you showed up Arthur." Alfred said. Arthur turned toward the source and saw Alfred perched next to Feliciano in a chair with his arms crossed. "where have you been?" Arthur gulped at the double meaning to those words. Alfred knew that he was avoiding him. Arthur opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. "I want to talk to you privately for a moment." Alfred said as he gripped Arthurs hand and dragged him out the door.

Antonio shook his head as he watched the scene before him. "whats going to happen to Dr. Kirkland?" Feliciano said as he cowered under the sheets. "That man seemed awfully angry." Antonio flinched, as he saw Arthurs desperate attempt to get back inside the room. He only managed to get half of his body though the door, before being grabbed and hauled back outside. They all heard a strangled yelp come through the door.

"He'll be okay Alfred wouldn't hurt a fly. Besides Dr. Kirkland is the last person on earth that he would ever hurt." Lovino munched on the tomatoes saying nothing. "Lovi do you like the tomatos?" Antonio asked. Lovino blushed and turned his face away. "yeah sure, you tomato bastard." He said with most of the heat in his insult gone. Antonio smiled happily next to him.

Arthur was pushed up against the wall with Alfred bracing both arms on either side of his head, cadging him in. he was utterly trapped. Now that Alfred was so close to him he was fully aware of how much bigger Alfred was. His smile was gone and in its place was a frown that looked so out of place, And for some reason Alfred looked incredibly sad, Arthur found out why in a few seconds.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Alfred asked. As he glared into Arthurs moss colored eyes. "I've wanted to talk to you for weeks!" Arthur turned away not able to look him in the face.

"why?" Alfred said as he gripped the wall and Arthur heard some of the plaster cracking underneath the pressure. "I couldn't face you, I was afraid that you might hate me now." Alfred was dumb struck. "What, how could I hate you?" Arthur twisted his hands around nervously.

" I just thought that you would, I wasn't being very logical." Alfred frowned. "what made you think that?" He leaned back and allowed Arthur room to breath, now that he was sure that he would not run away. "Some of my one night stands were with friends, and afterwards those relationships went down the toilet." Arthur looked up at Alfred.

"I don't want you to hate me like they did." Alfred sighed and dragged his hand through his hair..

"I don't hate you, Alcohol makes people do things, stupid things, I don't blame you. If anyone, I blame myself."

"you mean it?" Arthur asked.

"yeah I mean it, I wanted to get to know you better before all this happened. I was hoping that we could be friends." Arthur looked up at him in surprise.

"you want to be friends with me?" Alfred smiled.

"yeah I do, Friends?" he asked as he held out his hand. Arthur smiled and took the hand offered to him. "Friends." He said with a firm shake.

And that was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

><p>Chapter four is done woohoo! I really had fun making Alfred go crazy in this one. I just cant take myself seriously sometimes.<p>

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and favoites.

I tried to make things a bit more legible this time so I hope its easier to read.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** When Arthur is invited to have a few drinks with his fellow doctor Alfred, he and Alfred end up sleeping together. If that wasn't enough Arthur finds out that Alfred has had a crush on him ever since his first year of medical school.

Main paring: USUK

Side pairings: Spamono, Gerita, and Prucan. (Prucan might not happen for a bit)

**Warning:** This is a yaoi story, meaning, Boy X Boy or Man on Man action. If you still don't get it, you're a retard. This story is homosexual in nature, I warned you.

**Another Warning:** I do not own Axis powers Hetalia! I claim nothing.

**BIG WARNING: READ THIS BEFORE READING ANY FURTHER:** Okay this chapter includes a time skip of about six months, This is why they seem a bit different in the way they react to each other.

* * *

><p><strong> CHAPTER FIVE <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-SIX MONTHS LATER-<strong>

Arthur sat at his desk and flipped through the pages of a thick Sherlock Holms novel. It had been a slow afternoon and most of the work was done, all he had to do now was wait for his shift to end in thirty minutes. Arthur was about to turn a page when a tornado came through the door. No, not a literal tornado, this tornado had a name, Alfred F. Jones.

Alfred rushed over to Arthur and immediately slammed his hands onto the mahogany desk. Arthur glanced at him before returning to his book.

"What ever it is the answer is no." Alfred pouted.

"But I haven't even said anything yet." Arthur sighed.

"Yes, but I know you well enough to not agree to your plans." He said as he slid a bookmark into the volume and sat it down with a thump.

"I also know that you won't quit pestering me until I listen, so I'll hear you out." Alfred's face brightened up and he dug into the shoulder bag that he had brought with him.

"Look at this! I got two tickets to see the devil inside." He pulled out the slips of paper and showed them to Arthur proudly.

"The exorcism movie?" Alfred nodded a grin still plastered to his face.

"Kiku told me it was really cool, I was wondering if you wanted to watch?" Arthur smirked as a blush pooled in Alfred's cheeks. They both knew the real reason he was asking Arthur to come with him to the movie, Alfred couldn't handle horror movies very well, Arthur had found out his secret several months ago, when he had suggested they watch the ring. Alfred fidgeted in place and Arthur leaned back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest. He felt like teasing Alfred today.

"You know I might just have plans tonight, did you ever stop to consider that." Alfred visibly flinched and Arthur noticed he had paled considerably.

"You never told me you were dating someone!" He pointed a shaking finger in Arthur's direction.

"I'm not you Git." Alfred breathed a sigh of relief.

"So are you coming with me?" Arthur started to put some papers into his briefcase.

"I suppose, I don't have a choice do I?" Alfred chucked, grabbed Arthur's hand, and dragged him out the door.

"Nope, cause I already told Ludwig that you were leaving early."

"ALLLFFFFRRRREEEEDDDDD!" Arthur screamed as the elevator doors rolled shut.

* * *

><p>Before the movie Alfred had been all smiles and gung ho, but as soon as the opening scenes of the movie played his attitude changed completely. Arthur didn't pay too much attention to the movie he was more focused on Alfred, He watched as he cowered in his seat. Some people would of thought that a grown man cowering in his seat over a move hilarious, Arthur just thought it was incredibly adorable.<p>

"A-arthur." Alfred screamed as the music surged and something crashed against the screen. He latched to Arthurs arm and Arthur patted his head, messing with the soft wheat colored hair under his hand. Slightly smiling when Alfred moved from his arm to hide his head in Arthurs chest.

"Its almost over, Luv. " Arthur said in an attempt to comfort him. Alfred jumped when he heard a gunshot. He whimpered into Arthur's shirt and Arthur could almost feel his breath through the cloth. Arthur ignored the sensation of heat against his chest and continued to hold Alfred until the credits finally rolled. Arthur heard a few stray snickers from some of the other moviegoers, but he didn't care, they sat like that till everybody left the theater. Finally, Alfred popped up and looked around.

"Is it over?" Arthur rolled his eyes. "yes it is, you git." He said. Alfred continued to shake as they left the movie and Arthur couldn't help but be a bit worried.

"Did it scare you that badly?" he asked with a bit of concern. Alfred looked away and a blush covered his face.

"N-no, it was n-nothing." He said with a weak laugh. Arthur walked to the car and unlocked the passenger's side. "Alfred it's late, so I'll drop you off at home and then tomorrow we'll go get your car from the hospital." Alfred sat silently beside him and nodded. Arthur noticed how pale he was but decided not to ask. They drove to Alfred's apartment in silence, the entire way Arthur would sneak glances at Alfred. When they finally arrived Arthur watched as Alfred trembled in his seat.

"Really now, it wasn't that terrifying." Arthur said as he reached out to pat Alfred across the seat. Alfred tuned and quickly grabbed his hand. Arthur's heart was thundering as Alfred leaned in closer. His eyes showed desperation as he pleaded with Arthur not to leave.

"Don't leave me alone Arthur, please stay with me." He begged. Arthur couldn't help but get sucked into his sky blue eyes.

"You are such a bloody nuisance." He muttered as he jerked his hand out of Alfreds and opened his door.

"Fine. I'll stay. Its not like I haven't before." Alfred jumped out of the car and wrapped his arms around the brit, almost crushing him in the process.

"Thank you Artie!" he shouted. As they walked up the steps to the apartment.

"Fine, fine, Let go of me you git!" He pushed Alfred away. Alfred laughed and opened the door.

"Come on, I think I have some leftover hamburgers from yesterday."

* * *

><p>Arthur slipped an oversized T-shirt over his head and watched as the garment fell to mid thigh covering his boxers. He could never get over how much larger Alfred was than him. He was petite and frail while Alfred was large and stronger than an ox, something that he was painfully aware of every time he looked at him.<p>

He could smell Alfred's scent on the T-shirt that he had lent him, and he couldn't help but bring it up to his nose and take a small sniff. Arthur shook his head to clear his mind, and walked out of the bathroom into the guest bedroom. After a moment, he slid under the covers and relaxed enough to fall into a light slumber.

Several minutes later he was awakened by the sound of the door opening and the hallway light spilling into the room.

"Arthur." Alfred whispered. Arthur furrowed his brow and opened one of his eyes.

"What?" Alfred walked a bit closer to the bed, holding a pillow a up against his chest.

"I'm scared, can I sleep with you?"

"It was not that bloody scary, now go to bed." He growled as he rolled over onto his side.

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pllllllleeeeeaaaaassssse." Arthur grumbled and reached for the covers pulling them back.

"Get your Arse over here. Before I beat you to death." Alfred happly complied as he jumped into the bed.

"Thank you." Alfred said as he grabbed ahold of Arthur from behind.

"Hey Arthur tomorrow is our day off so wanna go to the park or something?" He whispered

"Shut up Alfred."

"We could go get ice-cream too, ooh or a milkshake." Arthur grabbed one of the extra pillows laying on the bed and threw it at Alfred.

"GO TO SLEEP ALFRED!"

* * *

><p>Ok, hope you guys liked this chapter. I went to see the devil inside with my friends so that's why it was included in the chapter, I came up with the scenario after watching it. It scared me, but I'm not someone who can handle horror movies. I'm allot like Alfred when it comes to those types of movies.<p>

Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** When Arthur is invited to have a few drinks with his fellow doctor Alfred, he and Alfred end up sleeping together. If that wasn't enough Arthur finds out that Alfred has had a crush on him ever since his first year of medical school.

Main paring: USUK

Side pairings: Spamono, Gerita, and Prucan. (Prucan might not happen for a bit)

**Warning:** This is a yaoi story, meaning, Boy X Boy or Man on Man action. If you still don't get it, you're a retard. This story is homosexual in nature, I warned you.

**Another Warning:** I do not own Axis powers Hetalia! I claim nothing.

* * *

><p><strong> CHAPTER SIX<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning Arthur woke up to find Alfred sprawled out next to him on the bed snoring loudly. This was the second time that they had shared a bed, and Arthur wondered how Alfred could snore like a bear and still manage a decent night's sleep. He looked down at Alfred's sleeping face and thought to himself that even if, Alfred snored like a bear he was very cute when he was asleep. Arthur smiled and leaned down to run his fingers through the golden locks. In that, rare moment of peace a thought hit him like a speeding train.<p>

_This isn't something that normal friends do, sharing a bed with each other. _

Arthur moved his hand back from Alfred's hair and he heard a moan of protest. He leaned down closer so that he was face to face with Alfred. So close that he could feel his breath against his skin.

'_Normal friends aren't like Alfred and I.'_

He drew a line across Alfred's cheek with his index finger while he continued to snore.

'_What would you call the relationship that we have?'_

Arthur lazily raised his hand up to Alfred ear and traced the outside edge. When he did that Alfred shivered, letting out a little gasp in his sleep.

'_Friends with benefits?'_

Arthur shook his head to clear his mind.

_No, we've only slept together once!_

'_But...'_

_He turned his attention back to Alfred. _

'_What would you call it?' _

Arthur leaned in and rested his head against Alfred's gently. He could feel Alfred's lips just a few inches away, tempting him. He licked his lips nervously.

'It's not like we're lovers.'

He cupped Alfred's cheek in his hand his thumb rubbing circles into the soft skin their.

'It's not like I love him.'

Alfred murmured something in coherent in his sleep and moved forward slightly. Arthur flinched when he felt the soft flesh of Alfred's lips collide with his, after a moment he gave in to what his body was telling him and started to kiss Alfred back. Something about that kiss sent shivers down Arthur spine he never would've imagined that something could feel so right and yet at the same time be so wrong. He was stealing a kiss from his friend while he slept, what was creeper than that? Oh, god what if he woke up!

Arthur jerked back, jumped out of the bed, and ran toward the bathroom slamming the door, He heard Alfred groan once in the room outside but after that, the snores continued. Alfred was a heavy sleeper.

"Oh my god what have I done?" he whispered as he slid down the door onto the tile.

"I just kissed Alfred." Even if he had kissed him before when he was drunk, it still didn't matter. This time he could remember it, and the worst part was that he wanted more. Arthur covered the offending lips with his hand. He could still feel warmth lingering on his lips.

"Why did I do that?"

* * *

><p>Alfred felt cold all of a sudden; He reached out for the warmth that had been next to him all night long to realize it was gone. He opened his eyes a bit and looked around the room. The yellow sheets beside him were a mess and Arthur was gone. He looked around the room for Arthur, when his eyes stopped on the door to the bathroom; he heard the sound of whimpering coming from that direction. Alfred sat up and yawned before walking slowly over to the bathroom door.<p>

"Artie, you okay?" Alfred asked knocking on the door once. He heard a muffled eep from the other side of the door before Arthur answered.

"I'm okay; I'll be out in a moment." Alfred heard the sound of running water.

"Well, I'm going to start making breakfast, come out when you're ready." He said. He walked out of the room and headed for his bathroom, before he did anything else he had to brush his teeth. He grabbed his toothbrush and his mind started to wander to the dream that he'd had this morning. In his dream he'd been laying with Arthur under a tree in a park, Arthur had been stroking his hair and smiling at him. But suddenly he stopped the gentle patting and his attitude changed a bit. He smirked and started to stroke the outside edge of Alfred's ear. Alfred gasped at the sensation and waited eagerly for more contact. Arthur leaned down and rested his head against Alfred's.

"Are you finally going to give me a kiss?" He asked as he felt Arthur's lips hovering temptingly over his. He moved upward a bit and started to kiss him. The dream was just getting good when he woke up. He sighed and spit out the foam. Why couldn't that happen to him in real life? Alfred wandered into the kitchen and opened the fridge pulling out everything he needed for breakfast. He even started a pot of tea for Arthur. Alfred was scrambling eggs, when he heard the sound of his cell phone vibrating on the counter. He grabbed the device and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Alfred?" Alfred froze and nearly dropped the spatula in his other hand.

"Matte?" he asked the person on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah its me, I'm heading out your way for a business meeting." He said. Alfred turned off the stove and placed the eggs on a plate.

"That's great, I haven't seen you in forever man! Your not staying in a hotel are you?"

"Yes, why?" Alfred made a noise of disgust.

"Your staying with me, I want to know what's been going on with you since I left home."

"Alfred I'm so sorry about that, I wanted…" Mathew started but Alfred cut him off.

"Its okay, its all in the past. Your staying with me no questions asked. When are you coming down from Canada?"

"I'm going to be here in a couple of days. Are you sure its okay for me to stay with you?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Alfred noticed Arthur walk out of the guest room.

"Look I gotta go, I'll see you in a couple of days. Call me later and we'll figure things out." Alfred poured a cup of tea for Arthur and slid it across the counter.

"Who was that?" Arthur asked as he took the steaming cup in hand.

"Mattie, he's coming for a visit." Arthur sat down the cup on the counter with a loud clank.

"Why is he coming here all of a sudden, he hasn't talked to you in years." Alfred winced when he was reminded of how his family had treated him.

"I think that maybe he wants to make up." Alfred muttered. Arthur sighed and took a sip of tea.

"Are you going to forgive him?" he asked. Alfred smiled and leaned on the counter.

"I will, I don't care about mom and dad, but I've missed Mattie. I'd be nice to be a family again." Arthur gripped Alfred's hand that was white knuckling the countertop.

"Your still afraid of what he'll say, aren't you." Alfred bit his lip.

"I wish that I was normal, but I'm not. I'd rather be myself than pretend that I'm someone else for the rest of my life." Arthur ran his hand up Alfred's arm in comfort squeezing the upper portion of hard muscles under the skin.

"We all feel that way Alfred, your no different from everyone else out their. Even I feel that way." Alfred smiled at Arthur.

"I know." Alfred leaned down closer to Arthur hovering an inch away.

Arthur saw this and a Bright red blush bloomed on his face. They were getting progressively closer to each other being draw together like two magnets. Each unable to stop the magnetic pull bringing them closer and closer, until the phone rang.

Alfred jumped back from Arthur and dived for the phone. A blush was still burning on his face when he answered.

"Hello?"

"Alfred. Could you please come down to the bar, Lovi hurt himself." Antonio almost screamed into the phone. Alfred winced and stuffed his finger into his ear.

"Okay, okay, I'll be their right away." He snapped the phone shut and grabbed the keys from the counter.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked as Alfred shrugged on his favorite bomber jacket.

"To Antonio's Lovino Vargas is in need of medical attention." Arthur stood up and raced to Alfred's side grabbing his own emerald green jacket from the hook.

"I will accompany you." Alfred shook his head.

"You don't have to its not that bad." Arthur grabbed Alfred's arm before he walked out the door.

"Wait you git!"

"What?" Alfred asked as he tugged on Arthur to get him to let go.

"Those keys are mine, you left your car at the hospital." Alfred looked down at the keys clutched in his hand.

"Oh." Arthur rolled his eyes and grabbed the keys from Alfred's hand.

"Let's go you git." Arthur said as he raced down the steps with Alfred.

They were going back to the bar that had started everything. Arthur laughed at how ironic it was, He had just stolen a kiss from Alfred this morning. And a few minutes ago, they were close to kissing again. What a day this was turning out to be. Arthur looked at Alfred and smiled a bit, and somehow none of that mattered.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER SIX OMG!<p>

Just to let you guys know I'm going back to school Wednesday so this might not get updated as quickly as you'd like. But I'll try my hardest to get everything done.

Thank you for reading as always! AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** When Arthur is invited to have a few drinks with his fellow doctor Alfred, he and Alfred end up sleeping together. If that wasn't enough Arthur finds out that Alfred has had a crush on him ever since his first year of medical school.

Main paring: USUK

Side pairings: Spamono, Gerita, and Prucan. (Prucan might not happen for a bit)

**Warning:** This is a yaoi story, meaning, Boy X Boy or Man on Man action. If you still don't get it, you're a retard. This story is homosexual in nature, I warned you.

**Another Warning:** I do not own Axis powers Hetalia! nor do I own SpongeBob. I claim noting.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the bar Antonio met them at the door. He was jittery and his normally tan skin was several shades lighter from anxiety.<p>

"Thank you for coming, I would've called Ludwig, but his phone was shut off." Antonio led them into the bar and pointed to one of the chairs next to the empty fireplace. Lovino was sitting on one of the chairs with his right leg propped up on a stool. He glared at Antonio and the two Doctors in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I said that I was fine you dumbass." Antonio shook his head. "You can't stand Lovi, your not fine." Gilbert walked out from the back with an icepack in hand. "Just shut your trap and let the doctors do their job." Gilbert tossed the pack to Lovino and whispered to Alfred. "The idiot has been insisting he's fine all morning long." Gilbert paused as he noticed Arthur standing next to him. His red eyes lit up in excitement.

"I didn't know you guys were dating." Gilbert slapped Alfred on the back with a grin.

"Way to go lover boy." They both blushed and scooted away from each other.

"Were not dateing." Alfred mumbled sadly. Gilbert dropped his hand from Alfred's back before muttering.

"My bad." Arthur cleared his throat and walked over to Lovino.

"Could you explain to me what happened?" Lovino grumbled and pointed to Antonio.

"That bastard spilled some ice on the floor, and I slipped on an ice cube." Alfred snickered.

"Just like SpongeB*b." Arthur rolled his eyes, remembering how many hours they had spent sitting on the couch watching that show and leaned down to look at Lovino's Ankle.

"Looks like its sprained." He said before standing up.

"I've got a first Aid kit out in my car, I'll be back in a minute." Arthur walked out of the bar and popped open the trunk.

Gilbert had thought that they were a couple, somehow that made him sad and happy at the same time. What was wrong with him today? Arthur closed his eyes and willed himself to stop thinking about Alfred.

"What's taking you so long Artie?" Alfred asked as he walked over to the car. Arthur snapped out of his daze and grabbed the first Aid kit from the floor board.

"I found it!" Arthur shouted before zooming back inside. Alfred stood beside the trunk and watched as the dust settled from Arthurs quick getaway.

"Something's screwy around here." He said to himself as he shut the trunk.

* * *

><p>After they got the bandages on Lovino, Feliciano and Ludwig arrived. Ludwig had been helping Feliciano study for his nursing exams. Shortly after Feliciano was discharged he decided that he wanted to become and RN. Ludwig had agreed to help him out, In exchange Feliciano made him pasta every time he came over. Ludwig was unknowingly becoming addicted to Italian food, not to mention a certain Italian.<p>

Antonio and Ludwig had insisted that they go along to help get Lovino inside the house; the other three were left behind. Gilbert busied himself with rearranging all the liquor in the cabinet and washing whatever was available. He tried to ignore the strange atmosphere that was slowly starting to build in the bar. And It was coming from the table in the corner were a certain couple of blonds sat. The air was so thick with Sexual tension that you could cut it with a knife. Gilbert pouted as he wiped out a crystal glass.

"It seems like everyone else is hooking up lately, even brother." He remembered the slight smile that Ludwig wore whenever Feliciano was around. Gilbert was happy for his brother and at the same time a bit jealous. But he wasn't going to admit that out loud.

"I'm too awesome to be in a relationship anyway. All I need is my bar." He patted the shiny wood of the bar.

* * *

><p>Alfred sat across from Arthur who refused to look him in the eye.<p>

"What's bothering you." Alfred asked. Arthur flinched when he heard Alfred speak.

"N-nothing in particular." He squeaked and his face became flushed. Alfred's expression changed from curious to concerned, as he reached out to brush his fingers over Arthur's forehead.

"You don't have a fever do you?" Arthur froze as Alfred leaned in closer and placed his hand on his forehead to make sure. Arthur couldn't help but think of the kiss that he had stolen earlier that morning, and it caused Arthur to shake a bit from the contact.

"No fever, but your shaking a little." Arthur flushed more.

"Shut up you git!" Alfred leaned closer. Arthur almost had a heart attack, when he heard the next words come out of Alfred's mouth.

" I'm taking you to bed." Arthur sputtered

"No you wont! Not again!" He threw his arms out in front of him in a protective gesture. Alfred crooked his head to the side in confusion.

"What?" When he realized what he'd said he turned redder than a tomato.

"Wha- No! NO I didn't mean that!" Arthur lowered his head; he knew that Alfred wasn't interested in him. Why was he thinking things like that? Something wasn't right with him today, Maybe he was sick. Yes that was the most plausible explanation. Arthur sighed and stood up slowly from his chair.

"I suppose I am, a bit sick." Alfred grabbed Arthurs arm and tugged him closer.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" He asked as he hearded him out of the bar.

"Bye Gil!" He waved to the bartender as he walked out the door. Once they were gone Gilbert breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh god, they have some major issues to workout."

* * *

><p>After that day Alfred spent allot of time cleaning up so Arthur didn't see too much of him until one afternoon when Alfred was out Arthur had agreed to help rearrange the furniture. Arthur arrived early to see a note stuck to the door.<p>

"**Hey Artie I had to go and pick up a few things. You know where the key is so head on inside. I'll be back soon. "**

Arthur bent down and lifted up the welcome mat. The key was in such an obvious place that Arthur worried about Alfred's safety sometimes. He would have to talk to him about that later. Arthur walked inside and he looked around the apartment. Somehow without Alfred there it felt so empty. Arthur sat down his bag and headed into the kitchen to grab something to drink. Alfed wouldn't mind if one of his sodas went missing. Arthur opened up the fridge and cringed when he saw the amount of junk food. Who said that all doctors were healthy eaters?

He grabbed a root beer and proceeded to open it, when a loud hiss erupted from the can and the contents sprayed all over him. Arthur sputtered and noticed a yellow sticky note on the icebox.

**WARNING: I dropped the root beer down the stairs, so their pretty shaken up. Open at your own risk. **

He took out is anger on the piece of paper by tossing it roughly into the trash bin.

"I guess I'd better change out of this shirt." He sighed as he walked into Alfred's room heading straight toward the closet. He opened the door and grabbed one of the T-shirts that hung closest to him. While he was moving around to get the T-shirt Arthurs foot bumped into a box knocking the lid off. He looked down and a piece of paper sticking out caught his eye. Written in the corner, as plain as day, were the words.

"**Dear Arthur."**

* * *

><p><strong>The love letters have been found! I repeat the love letters have been found!<strong>

I hope you guys liked this chapter. I tried. (T_T) Next chapter Mattie arrives !

Prucan! Yay!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** When Arthur is invited to have a few drinks with his fellow doctor Alfred, he and Alfred end up sleeping together. If that wasn't enough Arthur finds out that Alfred has had a crush on him ever since his first year of medical school.

Main paring: USUK

Side pairings: Spamono, Gerita, and Prucan. (Prucan might not happen for a bit)

**Warning:** This is a yaoi story, meaning, Boy X Boy or Man on Man action. If you still don't get it, you're a retard. This story is homosexual in nature, I warned you.

**Another Warning:** I do not own Axis powers Hetalia! I claim noting.

* * *

><p><strong> CHAPTER EIGHT<strong>

* * *

><p>Arthur sat on the floor surrounded on all sides by letters folded up and yellowed with age. He clutched the first one in his hands as he read the words that had been written so many years ago.<p>

**Your awfully cute when you smile, did anyone ever tell you that? Well if they didn't I'm telling you right now. YOU ARE ADORABLE. I'm not lying, your face lights up and your eyes start to sparkle like grass that's been covered with morning dew. **

**God that was stupid!**

**I know your laughing at me, Stop it! **

**I really would like to see you smile more often.**

**Would you smile for me? **

**Just once? **

**Please?**

Arthur sat down the letter and picked up the next one. His hands shook as he unfolded the paper.

**I saw you crying today. Why were you so sad? **

**I saw you walking outside in the rain. You looked so lonely. **

**Arthur I want to let you know that your not alone, I wish that I could make things better.**

**please smile again soon **

**I love you **

Arthur dropped the paper and watched as it fluttered to the floor. He'd all but forgotten that day when he'd been dumped by his first serious boyfriend. He'd felt so alone and bitter at the world. He'd walked around in the rain for hours not caring if he froze to death. He welcomed the numbing cold because he wanted to feel something. Then when he could walk no longer he finally stopped to rest on the steps of the library.

He sat there for a moment listening to the drizzle as it hit the tin overhead. He was so focused on the rain that he didn't notice anything else until a thick leather jacket was draped over his head. Arthur heard the sound of quick footsteps and he turned to catch a glimpse of wheat blond as it disappeared into the building. Arthur pulled the Jacket off his head and snuggled into the fleece, it was warm and he could smell the scent of its owner. He sat there for a while letting his tears fall freely for the first time that day. He sobbed until his eyes were dry and his heart felt lighter.

After a few moments of wiping the salty tears off his face, he walked into the library looking for the person who had been so kind. He never found him. That coat was still in his closet.

"Alfred…was the one." Arthur stroked the paper on the floor with his fingers. He felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"Why did he keep this a secret?" He thought of the love letters that he received in the last year of Medical school. He had held on to them for so long, even with his last boyfriend he couldn't bear to part with them. Arthur began to sob; it was all too much to take in. Alfred was the prince charming that he always dreamed about, why wasn't he happy? Arthur didn't bother to hide the letters when he heard the front door slam and footsteps cross the living room.

* * *

><p>"Artie? I'm back. Are you in here?" Alfred paused when he heard the sounds of sobbing coming from inside his room.<p>

"Art? You okay?" He opened the door and peered inside. The lights were off and Arthur was sitting in the middle of his floor, one of the letters was still clutched in his hands.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alfred heard him whisper as he stood up . Alfred could see the tears falling down his face and his heart nearly broke in half.

"I was afraid." He whispered as he reached out to Arthur.

"Afraid of what?"

"Of you hating me." Arthur looked up and slapped his hand away.

"THEN YOU SHOULD OF TOLD ME SOONER!" Alfreds eyes widened and he stepped back.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? DID YOU THINK IT WAS FUNNY? YOU BASTARD!" Arthur advanced on Alfred until he was trapped in a corner.

"No I didn't."

"SO YOU THOUGHT THAT IT WAS FUNNY WHEN YOU SLEPT WITH ME? IT WAS ALL A GAME TO YOU WASN'T IT?" Arthur screamed as he grabbed his hair and pulled on it as if he was trying to rip it out.

"No." Alfred answered.

"I bet you got me drunk on purpose just so you could have you way with me."

"NO!" Alfred shouted, Arthur flinched before narrowing his eyes.

"I don't want to see you face." He hissed before turning to walk out the door.

" I Love you Arthur. " He whispered, Arthur paused for a moment.

"You should've told me that sooner." He said before walking out of the bedroom. Alfred heard the door slam and he slid down the wall into the fetal position.

Why was this happening?

* * *

><p>Arthur ignored his phone as it rang for the twentieth time that day. Ever since the incident with the letters Arthur had stopped answering his phone. Alfred had been calling non stop since then with apology after apology. He'd even sent a bouquet of lily's. Arthur poked the plant in the vase in front of him. His temper had cooled off and now he was sitting in the kitchen with the famous coat from ten years ago wrapped around him like a security blanket. That coat only came out when he was upset, somehow it always made him feel better. Alfred had symbolically been comforting him for years now without even knowing.<p>

"Should I forgive him?" He thought as he looked at the flowers in front of him.

"He did send my favorite flowers." He said with a smile. Arthur heard his phone buzz again and he picked it up to look at the text.

**IM GONG TO THE AIR P TO PICK UP MATT, IF YOU WANT TO TALK MY PHONE IS ON. **

Arthur decided to look through the rest of the texts in his phone while he was at it.

**PLEASE TALK TO ME**

**I'M SORRY **

**YOU MEAN THE WORD TO ME**

**I NEVER WANTED TO HURT YOU**

**I LOVE YOU**

**PLEASE ANSWER YOU PHONE**

**PLEASE **

**TEXT ME **

**I MISS YOU **

**IM SORRY **

**I LOVE YOU ARTHUR WITH ALL MY HEART. **

He stared at the text for a moment, now was good a time as any to make up. But he wasn't going to do it over the phone. He stood up and pulled on the jacket. It was three sizes too big so it hung off of him like Alfred's T-shirt did. But that didn't stop him from walking out the door and heading strait to the airport.

Alfred sat on one of the chairs next to the gigantic window that showed the plains arriving. He could not help but feel a bit sad though. Even if his brother was coming to see him he was far from happy. Arthur hadn't returned his calls and it was driving him insane. He almost felt like screaming. Alfred noticed a shadow cross his vision and he ignored it. When it didn't move he looked up to give that person a dirty look, but his expression broke apart as he realized who was standing in front of him.

"Arthur?" He jumped up from the seat.

"I believe that this is yours." Arthur said as he pulled off the jacket. Alfred looked at the jacket before him. It was his old baseball jacket from High school. Everything was the same down to the black and white striped collar.

"why are you giving this back to me?" He asked curiously. He was hoping that it wasn't a goodbye present.

"I'd always said that this jacket would fit my prince charming." Alfred laughed.

"So I'm Cinderella?"

"In a sense, yes." Alfred pulled on the coat and somehow it fit perfectly.

" Well I'll be damned, It fits! "

"it's a wonder with all the junk food you eat." Arthur grinned as he patted Alfred's stomach teasingly

"So does that make me your prince?" Alfred asked.

"I suppose it does." Arhtur said as he hooked his arms around Alfred's neck.

"you still love me right?"

"Always!" Alfred said as he leaned in closer. They gravitated toward each other like the kiss before. Each not bothering to resist the pull, as they brushed their lips against one another in a chaste kiss. Alfred pulled back to look into Arthurs eyes. Looking for permission to continue, After finding no resistance, he dove in for a more powerful breath-stealing kiss. Arthur nearly passed out from lack of oxygen as he felt his mouth being plundered. He never wanted this moment to end. But sadly it did when the sound of someone clearing their throat rather loudly caught their attention.

"I'm going to assume this is your Boyfriend. Eh?" Alfred pulled back but didn't let go of Arthur.

"Yeah he is." Alfred looked at Arthur and smiled.

"If he's willing to put up with me?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I'm the only one who will." Alfred grinned and hugged him so tightly that he thought his rib cage would crack.

"I LOVE YOU ARTHUR KIRKLAND!"

"GET OFF OF ME YOU NINNY!"

Matthew stuck his fingers in his ears and sighed.

"This is going to be a long week."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry no prucan right now, next chapter for sure. I'm sorry the other chapter was so short but I can only do so much. Thank you for your lovely reviews and story alerts. A few more chapters to go and the end will be near. <strong>

**thank you guys for the wonderful feedback**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** When Arthur is invited to have a few drinks with his fellow doctor Alfred, he and Alfred end up sleeping together. If that wasn't enough Arthur finds out that Alfred has had a crush on him ever since his first year of medical school.

Main paring: USUK

Side pairings: Spamono, Gerita, and Prucan.

**Warning:** This is a yaoi story, meaning, Boy X Boy or Man on Man action. If you still don't get it, you're a retard. This story is homosexual in nature, I warned you.

**Another Warning:** I do not own Axis powers Hetalia!

SOME AWESOME FAN ART!

**By gorse160495 Awesome artist of the year!**

(These are for Calling Dr. Jones)

P1: .com/albums/rr198/gorse160495/Hinh%20ve/Imtakingyoutobed_

P2: .com/albums/rr198/gorse160495/Hinh%20ve/Imtakingyoutobed_

Thank you sooo much for this art, its so lovely it just makes me want to cry!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NINE<strong>

* * *

><p>Alfred sat on the couch next to Arthur holding his hand. Ever since they had gotten back from the air port he refused to leave Arthurs side. Mathew sat on the beige chair across from them and twiddled his fingers as Alfred cooed in Arthur's ear making him blush.<p>

"Umm. You never told me that you were seeing someone, is it really okay if I stay here?" Mathew said meekly from his chair. Alfred looked at his brother and shot him a warm smile.

"Its no problem I want you here." Alfred's smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Unless your uncomfortable with seeing your big brother being gay." He growled. Mathew flinched and sunk down in his chair.

"No Im fine with it, to tell you the truth I have something to tell you." Alfred perked up and so did Arthur.

"I'm Bisexual." Mathew said with a blush covering his face. Alfred leaned forward.

"Really?" Mathew nodded and hid his red face behind his bangs.

"I told mom and dad a few months ago, they blamed your influence. "

"They were always blaming me for something." Alfred grumbled. Arthur squeezed Alfred's hand, And he turned toward him and smiled.

"After that I stopped talking to them. " Alfred's face became sad and he walked over to his brother giving him a hug.

" I'm sorry Mattie, one day they will see what a big mistake they made." Mathew hugged Alfred back.

"Its okay, I've got you still." Alfred smiled. Arthur fidgeted feeling like he was intruding on something private and got up to leave.

"I guess I'll be leaving now." Alfred let go of his brother and ran to stop Arthur.

'Hey wait, a second!" He slipped in front of Arthur blocking him from leaving.

"I wanted to take Matt out to the bar to introduce him to Gilbert and Antonio; I was hoping that you would come with us." Arthur paused.

"I thought that you wanted to spend time with your brother." Alfred grabbed Arthurs hand and placed a small kiss on the skin.

"I want him to get to know you better too, After all your going to become part of the family someday." Arthur blushed and tried to wiggle out of Alfred's hold.

"who said that I wanted to marry you?" Alfred gripped his hands tighter.

"Do you not want to?" Alfred flashed his kicked puppy dog look. Arthur melted at the sight and sighted.

"Ask me again in a few months. And I'll give you my answer." Alfred smiled.

"I hope that answer is yes." He said with a laugh.

"Maybe." Arthur said with a slight smile gracing his features.

Mathew sat in his seat completely forgotten. He smiled as he watched his brother, he was slightly jealous of how happy he looked at that moment.

* * *

><p>Gilbert sighed as he watched Antonio and Lovino play limp around the table in the bar. That playful dangerous dance had been going on for hours. Antonio had threatened to kiss Lovino for hitting him over the head with his crutches. Ever since Lovino started working at the bar, Gilbert had to suffer through things like this on a daily basis. Even when he got home he had to watch his brother and the other Italian being somewhat lovey dovey. At least the pasta was good, he thought to himself.

"Hey Gilbert!" Gilbert looked up and saw Alfred walk in the door followed by Arthur and **Another Alfred!**

Gilbert looked at the other one that walked in and spotted the small differences between the two. Alfred and the Stanger had the same colored hair, but the other kept his hair longer. And he seemed to be shy, the exact opposite of Alfred.

"Gil this is my brother Mathew, he came to visit for a few days." Gilbert Turned his attention to Mathew who immediately blushed when his eyes landed on him.

"H-hello." He whispered. Gilberts heart leapt at the sight of the fidgeting Canadian. Something about him made gilbert want to tease him. He smiled back and leaned on the bar.

"Huh I cant hear you?" He teased cupping his ear and leaning forward.

"Speak up." Mathew flushed and lowered his head before muttering.

"Nice to meet you."

"what was that?" Gilbert asked. Alfred chuckled next to Arthur as he watched his brother struggle with his shyness.

"My name is Mathew nice to meet you!" He yelled after a moment. Gilbert laughed.

"That's better." Alfred got behind Mathew and pushed him forward.

"Why don't you two get better acquainted? Well be over here if you need us." He smiled as he grabbed Arthurs arm and lead him to one of the tables.

"Looks like those two finally hit it off." Gilbert muttered as he caught sight of Alfred wrapping his arm around Arthurs waist.

"What do you mean?" Mathew asked as he slid onto the stool in front of him.

"It's a long story." He muttered with a smirk.

"It might take me all night to tell it." Mathew smiled.

'well I guess you'd better start talking. Eh?"

Alfred leaned forward grabbing Arthurs hand across the table.

"Hey Artie, I never got to ask you properly before." Arthur looked into his sky blue eyes and wondered what he was thinking. Alfred was in one of his rare serious moods right now.

"Would you consider dating me?" Arthur chuckled.

"You git, I was already going on dates with you before you even confessed." Alfred smiled.

"I never confessed properly either." He leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. Arthur blushed and hid his face.

"Y-you don't have to you git."

He held up his hands and kissed each knuckle lovingly.

" Arthur Kirkland I love you." Arthur gripped his hand, blushing like mad, He leaned in and kissed Alfred on the lips before snapping back to his previous position.

"I love you too."

Gilbert finished his story just in time to catch Arthur kissing Alfred.

"And here they are now." Mathew looked at his brother and Arthur and wondered I he would ever be that happy with someone.

"I've never known Alfred to be serious about anyone before, but it seems that I don't know my brother as well as I used to." Gilbert noticed the sad look in his eyes.

"what's eaten you birdy?"

"Alfred and I were so close when we were younger, after I found out that he was gay, I couldn't accept it. So I stopped talking with him."

"Now you feel bad about it, right? Your brothers no matter what you've done in the past to each other, nothing changes that. He'll forgive you if he hasn't already." Gilbert smiled.

"He probably already has." Mathew looked over at Alfred.

"I sure hope so."

Alfred stopped stroking Arthurs hand with his thumb, and checked on his brother.

" Looks like Gilbert and Mattie are really hitting it off." Arthur tuned his attention to the two at the bar.

"What do you mean?" he asked, Alfred grinned.

" I always thought that those two would make good friends, Gils been a little lonely since Ludwig has been busy with Feliciano. So I figured he needed someone to talk to."

"So basically your setting them up."

"you got it!" he said.

"What am I going to do with you?" Arthur face palmed and sighed as Alfred sat watching his brother.

Gilbert leaned forward and flashed a smile. He found himself dawn to the shy man who had suddenly walked into his bar. He wasn't like anyone he had ever met in his entire life. He wanted to spend some more time with him.

"Hey birdy ya busy tomorrow night?"

* * *

><p>So one date turned into two, and it continued every night for two weeks, until Mathew had to return to Canada. Gilbert accompanied them to the airport and before Mathew left Gilbert gave him a crumpled piece of paper.<p>

"Next time you plan on coming into town call me first." He whispered in his ear. After which Mathew blushed and hid his face behind his duffle bag.

"I will, And I'll bring maple syrup with me next time."

"It's a promise." Gilbert said as he slapped him on the back.

"Later birdy." He said as he leaned down to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Mathew blushed even more and gave a squeak. Gilbert turned to Alfred with a smug look on his face.

"Alfred, the awesome me is going to steal your brother from you." Alfred laughed and hugged Arthur tightly beside him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I got who I want right here." Arthur struggled in the bear like grip.

"ALFRED I CAN"T BREATH! " He let go promptly and Arthur gave him a good smack on his shoulder.

"Git, your going to kill me." He wheezed.

"Sorry sugar." He said as he wrapped his arms around him a bit more gently this time.

"Bye mattie, when you get home call me!" Alfred shouted.

"NO CALL ME FIRST!" Gilbert shouted. Arthur shook his head as the two locked gazes in irritation.

"Good bye Mathew, have a safe trip. We will miss you." He said.

"By Arthur, good luck with my brother." Arthur smiled looking at Alfred and gilbert over corner playing rock paper scissors to see who would get the privilege of Mathew calling them first.

" Without you around who is going to occupy him when I want to read." Arthur said as he mocked tears.

"You'll manage." Mathew laughed.

They both turned around when they heard a shout of victory rise up from gilbert.

"I WIN!"

"Awwwwww."

Mathew leaned closer and whispered in Arthurs ear.

"when Alfred proposes I want to be the first to know." Arthur brushed and smiled.

"I will let you know."

They watched as the plane took off into the fiery sunset. Arthur and Alfred locked their hands together while gilbert looked sadly at the plane. Arthur almost swore that he saw a few tears in Gilbert's eyes, but as soon as he saw them they disappeared.

"I'm going home guys." He said as he headed out of the Airport to his car.

Alfred looked down at Arthur.

"Arthur can you stay with me tonight?" Arthur nodded without hesitation.

"I suppose your going to be lonely without Mathew." He asked. Alfred nodded his head.

"yeah." He said sadly, Arthur couldn't help but melt at the face that Alfred was making.

"Come here poppet." Arthur said opening his arms giving Alfred a rare hug. Alfred leaned into the touch and snuggled into Arthur's neck. He breathed in his scent and a small smile crept onto his face as he felt his hair being stroked. He felt Arthur's finger slide over his cowlick which he had named Nantucket.

"Nnnhhh. Sugar if you keep that up we wont be sleeping much tonight."

"who said that I wanted to?" Arthur said with a sly smirk as he yanked the tuft of hair.

"I love you." Alfred sighed as they walked out of the Airport.

"I know." Arthur said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter nine! God that was long. <strong>

**Dont worry Prucan fans Mattie's coming back! **

**Next chapter may be the last. I'm not too sure yet.**

** Thank you all for reviewing and reading. **

**your all so sweet. **** (^_^) **

**I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** When Arthur is invited to have a few drinks with his fellow doctor Alfred, he and Alfred end up sleeping together. If that wasn't enough Arthur finds out that Alfred has had a crush on him ever since his first year of medical school.

**Main paring:** USUK

**Side pairings:** Spamono, Gerita, and Prucan.

**Warning:** This is a yaoi story, meaning, Boy X Boy or Man on Man action. If you still don't get it, you're a retard. This story is homosexual in nature, I warned you.

**Another Warning:** I do not own Axis powers Hetalia!

* * *

><p>Hello everyone I hope your liking the story so far, anyway I have to say that because of Teenage mouse and Canada- Mathew I will not be ending this story quite yet. So look forward to diabetes in your future!<p>

And A quick thank you to the people who reviewed more than once.

**Reality dreamsii**

**Gorse160495**

**Hollow-my-heart**

**Cerulean gaze**

**Canada Mathew**

**Poeta Senza Faccia**

**13beyond13birthday **

**Paigeolivar4 **

**You guys are on Gilberts list of Awesome!**

* * *

><p>The animal shelter was a brick building that was located a few blocks away from the hospital. Alfred had never thought of adopting a pet until now. Last week Arthur had mentioned that he would love to have a cat, but sadly his apartment complex wouldn't' allow it.<p>

Getting a cat was the perfect way to keep Arthur at his place more often. Alfred had been thinking about asking Arthur to move in with him for the past month and a half. But Alfred knew that he would have to find something a bit bigger if Arthur was going to willingly move in with him.

Alfred's thoughts wandered to his dream house, A nice two story house in the suburbs surrounded by a white picket fence, and a large garden behind it for Arthur. Alfred couldn't help but imagine Arthur in a mint green apron cleaning like he did at the apartment. Something about that image made a goofy smile appear on his face.

"Sir!" A brunette waved her hand in front of Alfred's face, he snapped out of his daydream and looked down.

"Oh, sorry I spaced out." The girl rolled her eyes and pointed to the cadges.

"Here are the cats, when you choose one come and get me and we'll sign some papers." Alfred nodded and waited till she left. He scanned the row of cats, all of them were looking at him expectantly, all except one. A Scottish fold at the end of the row was laying down with his backside facing Alfred. He walked over to the cage to get a better look. The cat was very pretty, He was pure white except for a few splotches of orange on his short fur. He laughed at the nametag that was pasted to the door. It read "Crumpet" He knocked on the bars and the cat turned its head to give him a small hiss.

" You remind me of someone when he's grumpy ." He laughed. He looked at the cat noticing the vibrant green eyes.

"You even have the same eye color." He stuck out his hand allowing the cat inside to sniff his hand.

"Want to come home with me little buddy?" He asked as the cat gave his fingers a shy lick. The cat stared at him as if he was thinking about it. Then after a moment, he began to purr and rub his head against Alfred's hand.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>Arthur walked to Alfred's apartment with a bag of Mc Donalds in hand. It had been a long day, and Arthur was glad to be spending the night with his boyfriend. Somehow, just by being beside him all of the stress from work melted away.<p>

He looked down at his shoe and noticed the laces were untied. He sat the bag down and started to tie his shoe, but paused when he heard the sound of rumpling paper and purring. He turned his head and caught sight of a fluffy brown tail poking out of the bag.

"Huh?" He watched in astonishment as the cat devoured the entire bag of burgers. He grabbed its tail and gently dragged it out of the bag.

"That wasn't yours." He said a little irritated, it answered with a purr. He picked it up and studied the cat.

"You're filthy." He replied. It was indeed, covered in dust, dirt, and other unspeakable things. But despite that it was incredibly friendly. It purred and nuzzled its head against Arthurs hand. Any anger that Arthur had at the moment toward the cat was quickly fading.

"you're a sweet thing aren't you?" he cooed as he cuddled him. He looked at the thick fur around his neck, no sign of a collar. It was obvious that this cat was at one time had been someone's pet. Arthur's heart almost broke when he thought of how hungry the poor thing must have been. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows. Surly Alfred wouldn't mind if he kept the cat long enough to find an owner? Alfred loved animals just as much as he did.

"You want to come home with me?" he asked the cat in his arms . As if it knew what he was saying it purred again and nuzzled his chin this time.

"Lets go." Arthur paused when he remembered the empty bag on the ground.

"Alfred won't be too happy that you ate his dinner." He muttered holding the cat in front of his face. The cat raised his paw and licked it, as if to say it was worth every crumb.

* * *

><p>The moment Alfred walked in the door he started to search for Arthur.<p>

"Artie, I'm back, where are you?" Alfred heard the sound of water running in the bathroom and a strangled shout.

"I'm in the bathroom Love, can you fetch me a towel from the linin closet?" A perverted grin slipped onto his face as he walked to the closet and grabbed a fluffy towl.

"Only if you'll let me in with you." He muttered to himself as he opened the door to the bathroom.

"I got it." He said he looked at the tub and noticed that Arthur was fully dressed and holding onto a white and brown rat. Alfred tilted his head to the side as he looked at the thing being rinsed off.

"What is that?" Alfred asked as he looked at the shakeing creature inside of his tub. Arthur smiled as he grabbed the towel from Alfred.

"It's a cat." Alfred watched as the creature was swaddled in the towel like a baby.

"Are you sure about that?" The creature answered his question with a muffled meow.

"I guess it really is." He laughed, then his heart sank and a frown appeared on his face. Arthur took notice immediately.

"What's wrong poppet?"

"You're going to hate me for this, but I just adopted a cat." Arthur looked down at the cat in his arms.

"Oh, dear. That's a problem." He said. he walked into the living room and sat the cat down so that he could dry. As soon as he was free, the cat dove under the couch. Alfred watched as Crumpet ran over to the couch and started to mew.

"What are we going to do?" Alfred shrugged.

" I donno keep them?" Arthur shook his head.

"No, you cant take care of two cats on your own." Alfred grinned.

"who said I was taking care of them alone?" Alfred paused and noticed Crumpet was batting at the cat under the couch. He nudged Arthur and pointed to where the two cats were mewing softly to each other. Finally after lots of coaxing the wet cats head appeared from under the chair. Crumpet licked the other and waited patiently for the rest of the cat to appear. When it finally did Crumpet began to groom the other.

"Looks like they like each other." Alfred said with a smile.

"Yes is does." Arthur leaned closer to Alfred. He took notice of this and wrapped Arthur in a hug.

"So now that I have cute kitties for you to play with will you come over more often?" Arthur sighed and giggled.

"You know I practically live here anyway." Alfred smiled.

"Yeah but I want you here all the time." Arthur blushed and hid his face in Alfred's chest.

"Git." He muttered as Alfred let loose a hearty laugh.

"I love you too, sugar." Arthur stood still listening to the sound of Alfred's steady heartbeat.

"I love you too." Alfred turned to the cats and smiled.

"you know what your cat is named after one of your British foods, its name is Crumpet." He chuckled.

"I named your cat something more American." Arthur said a devious grin appearing on his face as he looked up into Alfred's eyes.

"what is it?" Alfred asked.

"Hamburger." He stated with a giggle.

"why?"

"Because he stole your dinner when I found him." Alfred looked over to the two cats and sent Hamburger a glare.

"Sugar, I think that we otta get Hamburger neutered." Alfred kept his eyes on Hamburger when he said that, And somehow as impossible as it was, hamburger gave him the finger.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay the cat just flipped Alfred off. See what Code red does to me! XD<strong>

I want to thank all of you guys for reading and like I said before this is not the last chapter. I'll be posting more. Next chapter is going to be great I'll give you a clue it has Canadians, ghosts and lots of boxes. And no its not the box ghost from Danny Phantom. XD

**FEAR ME!**

If anyone wants to take a guess go ahead and try. **I dare you! **

**Thank you again for reading! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** When Arthur is invited to have a few drinks with his fellow doctor Alfred, he and Alfred end up sleeping together. If that wasn't enough Arthur finds out that Alfred has had a crush on him ever since his first year of medical school.

**Main paring:** USUK

**Side pairings:** Spamono, Gerita, and Prucan. (And a bit of Rochu)

**Warning:** This is a yaoi story, meaning, Boy X Boy or Man on Man action. If you still don't get it your a retard. This story is homosexual in nature, I warned you.

**Another Warning:** I do not own Axis powers Hetalia!

* * *

><p>Saturday was one of Alfreds favorite days of the week, It was the one and only day of the week that he was able to catch up on his sleep. Alfred lay in his bed with the sun spilling over the pillows and blankets of the king sized bed that he was sprawled out on top of. Gentle snores came out of his mouth in great heaves, like a slumbering bear in the middle of winter hibernation. Crumpet and Hamburger lay curled up next to each other at the foot of the bed. And Arthur was no where to be seen.<p>

The empty spot next to Alfred indicated that Arthur had more important matters to attend to than his currently sleeping lover. Arthur had left moments ago to get something for breakfast, Alfred couldn't function without something in his stomach. Not to mention he was twice as whiney when he was hungry. Alfred flipped over onto his stomach kicking Hamburger with his sock clad foot, hamburger ignored it and rolled over like his master right on top of Crumpet.

They remained like that for several minutes basking in the early morning light when suddenly, the Canadian anthem blasted through the room. Alfred shot up and looked around the room searching for this phone when he found it he fumbled with it before raising it to his ear.

"Whats up mattie?" Alfred said as he stifled a yawn with his hand.

"ALFRED! I've got exciting news!" Alfred nearly dropped the phone at how loud his brother was at that moment.

"What is it?"

"I'm comeing to America."

"that's great." Alfred said as he was thinking that Mathew must really miss Gilbert, to be that excited.

"I'm coming to stay Permanently ." Alfred widened his eyes and let out a loud whoop.

"Really, Why?"

"My company transferred me to the American division, the boss their said that he wanted me to be an overseer." Alfred smiled.

"That's really great, Mattie. When you coming down here?" Mathew sighed a little.

"Uh, That's kind of the reason I called, I was wondering if you could come up here and help me with a few things before I leave." Alfred frowned, he didn't like the thought of being away from Arthur for a long time.

"How long are we talking?" He asked.

"Only three days and a night . I got most of my things packed up I just need help with the last of my furniture then I'll drive down your way." Alfred thought a moment about being away from Arthur for so long, he almost died. Although he did want to help his brother out.

"what about Gilbert?" He asked.

"I kind of want it to be a surprise for him." Alfred smirked.

"You've got it bad don't you?"

"And like you don't." Mathew said slyly. Alfred blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head meekly.

"Yeah I do, I love him." Alfred was so busy on the phone that he didn't notice when Arthur walked into the room.

"I hope your talking about me." Arthur said as he leaned down and gently pinched Alfred's cheek.

"Ow! Hey sugar. I was just talking about you." Alfred grinned and pointed to the phone.

"Guess who is comeing to America forever!" Arthur looked at the phone.

"Mathews coming here permanently?" Alfred nodded happily.

"That's brilliant!" he said as he grabbed the phone from Alfred.

" Congratulations Mathew, when are you coming here?"

"Three days from now." Arthur smiled glad that he could finally catch up on some of his reading now.

"Yeah I'm sorry sugar, But I have to go and help him move." Arthur looked at Alfred and at the phone then swung his head back to Alfred.

"o-okay" he felt a bit sad that Alfred was going to be gone. But that instantly dissipated when he thought of how much free time he had for the next few days. Which would be filled with tea and Sherlock Holmes.

"I'll come by and look after the cats while your away." Arthur said. Alfred grinned and leaned in to kiss Arthur.

"I've got a better idea. You stay here the entire time I'm gone, and then when I get back. you will be right here waiting for me." He blushed and pulled back.

"That is if you want to. " Arthur smiled and hugged Alfred.

"I think that's a splendid Idea." They turned back to the phone as they heard Mathew yelling for them to answer him. Alfred picked up the phone and held it against his ear.

"I'll see you soon Mattie." He said.

* * *

><p>When Alfred arrived at the Canadian airport the first thing that hit him was the wind. It smashed into him like a eighteen wheeler, but the worst thing about it was the cold. Alfred was so used to the climate in the USA that the bitter cold was unbearable. He drug his feet into the terminal where he greeted his brother dressed in a yellow coat that puffed out like a marshmallow.<p>

"Oh my god, mattie you look like a peep!" Mathew rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, its cold outside. Lets go, I need your monster strength to move my couch." Alfred and Mathew walked out into the cold and Alfred immediately began to shiver.

"Who's laughing now?" Mathew asked.

"S-shut up and open the door before my balls fall off!" Mathew clicked his tongue.

"I'm sure Arthur wouldn't be too happy with me if I let your balls fall off, get in." Alfred glared at him before scrambling inside and turning the heat on full blast.

"Oh hell yes." He said as he felt the warmth wash over him like a wave.

"You are such a baby." Mathew said as he turned on the radio. Alfred ignored him but perked up when he heard Kesha's we R who we R on the radio.

"TURN IT UP THIS IS MY JAM!"

Mathew watched in horror as his brother started to dance in his seat singing every word off key.

"Oh my god how does Arthur put up with you!" Mathew yelled as they roared off down the road.

* * *

><p>Arthur lay down in the middle of Alfred's bed and tried to read, He sighed and closed the book after a few moments. He reached out and stroked Hamburger who was busy clawing at the covers.<p>

"I can't seem to get relaxed enough to read." He said as he scratched underneath Hamburgers chin.

"I wonder if Alfred is just as restless as I am?" Arthur sat up and grabbed his book.

"I suppose I should get some tea." Arthur walked into the kitchen and sat his book on the counter before he started to boil the water for his tea.

" I don't know why but I feel so anxious without Alfred here." He said to hamburger who had followed him into the kitchen in hopes of being fed.

"Look at me, I'm talking to a bloody cat." Hamburger scratched at the counters bottom.

"No, you already had an entire can of cat food." Arthur scolded. He turned back to the stove and grabbed what he thought was tea leaves. He dipped out a spoon full while he looked down at Hamburger who was yowling on the floor.

"No." he said again. Arthur paused when he smelled a familiar aroma.

"Coffee?" Arthur looked down at the brown concoction in his teacup.

"Now look at what you made me do." He said. He sighed as he looked at the stuff in his cup. He always saw Alfred drinking coffee in the morning. Sometimes he would taste like coffee in the morning. Arthur assumed that he tasted like tea to Alfred. Either way it wasn't a bad taste. Arthur poured some milk into the cup and stirred.

"It couldn't hurt to taste a bit." Arthur muttered to Hamburger. Hamburger responded with another irritated yowl.

"For the last time, I am not feeding you till dinner time." Arthur raised the cup to his lips and took a sip and immediately spit it back out.

"Oh dear lord, what is in this horrid drink?" Arthur coughed.

"How can Americans drink this?" Arthur poured the drink down the drain.

"I guess its an acquired taste?" he coughed again and turned to Hamburger.

"Right?" Arthur watched as Hamburger turned tail and left after he realized that he wasn't going to be fed.

"Bloody wanker." Arthur murmured as he fixed a cup of tea again. He was slightly irritated, but now he felt a bit calmer. He raised his fingers to his lips, could it be possible that he was addicted to coffee, or maybe he was addicted to Alfred's kisses. Arthur was pretty sure that it was the kisses.

* * *

><p>Alfred sat next to Mathew on the couch. He sighed as he remembered that they still had to move the couch before the day was over.<p>

"Hey Mattie, how did you find your new house anyway?" Mathew smiled and picked up a brochure from the coffee table.

"Antonio told me that these people are really good, they pretty much can find you your dream home. Just tell them what your looking for and they'll find it." Alfred looked at the brochure in front of him and saw a tall Russian man and a shorter Chinese man next to him standing in front of a house.

"They found a really nice one for me in no time at all. Its really close to work too." He smiled.

"I've gone on a virtual tour of the house and I already love it." Their rated as the number one sales team in the state.

"That's cool." Alfred said as he casually flipped through the pages until a picture caught his eye.

"Wow." He breathed as he looked at the house in front of his face. Mathew looked at the page and raised his eyebrows.

"You like that house?" Alfred nodded as he scanned the windows of the second story and the white picket fence. Everything down to the smallest piece of grass in the yard was like his dream house, it even had a garden and a cat door.

"you know Yao told me that they really wanted to sell that property quickly, he said that if anyone was interested to call right away." Alfred's heart jumped into his throat.

"Call them up now, Mattie!" Alfred pointed at the house crinkling the paper in his hands.

"This is my dream house!" Mathew sighed at how impulsive his brother was being.

"why don't we look at the virtual walkthrough first, call them up then have Antonio or Gilbert check out the place for you?"

Alfred shook his head vigorously.

"Do it!" Mathew sighed as he pulled out his laptop.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Gilbert and Antonio stood in front of the grand house, it was old but in great condition. The Russian man named Ivan gave them the keys.<p>

"Take your time Da?" Gilbert flinched when he noticed the purple eyes on him.

"I would be careful of the spirits inside though. " Gilbert heard the sound of a car door slam and he saw the other real-estate agent run up and place his hand over Ivan's mouth.

"Sorry He's a little weird. Aru" he laughed nervously. Gilbert narrowed his red eyes.

"Are you saying theirs ghosts in this house?"

"No, not at all." He said with a small smile before letting go of Ivan.

"Well it doesn't matter I'm too awesome to believe in ghosts anyway." He laughed; Antonio looked toward the house nervously. Then he noticed the curtains in the attic moving.

" Gilbert." He tugged on gilberts shirt to get his attention.

"What?"

"Look." Antonio pointed to the curtains they were still moving.

"Dude that's just a breeze." He said as he looked at the curtains. Then suddenly a shadow passed in front of the window.

"What was that then?" Antonio asked. Gilbert laughed

"Shadow from the trees." Antonio rolled his eyes and watched the window. The tour went without and supernatural incidents so they left with no complaints. The only thing that was in need of improving was the garden in back, and Arthur could take care of that. When they gave their okay the real-estate agent slapped the key into Gilberts hands.

"Good luck." He muttered before rushing off and jumping into the car.

" Be safe, I wish you luck as well. Da?" He said before walking off and getting into the running vehicle. Antonio heard the kol kol kols coming from the car as it raced down the road.

"What did Alfred just agree to?" Antonio said as he watched the car disappear in a cloud of dust.

* * *

><p>Here it is chapter eleven! Yay!<p>

Hope you guys liked it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** When Arthur is invited to have a few drinks with his fellow doctor Alfred, he and Alfred end up sleeping together. If that wasn't enough Arthur finds out that Alfred has had a crush on him ever since his first year of medical school.

**Main paring:** USUK

**Side pairings:** Spamono, Gerita, and Prucan.

**Warning:** This is a yaoi story, meaning, Boy X Boy or Man on Man action. If you still don't get it, you're a retard. This story is homosexual in nature, I warned you.

**Another Warning:** I do not own Axis powers Hetalia!

* * *

><p>Arthur could hardly wait for his shift to end, He sat next to Ludwig as they sorted through some last minute files for a patient that they shared.<p>

"last week his blood pressure rose twenty three percent." Ludwig said as he looked at the paper in his hands.

"I suggest we put him on some blood pressure medication for the time being." Arthur nodded and chewed on the end of his pen while he tapped his foot impatiently on the floor. Ludwig sighed and sat the papers down.

"Alfred's coming back tonight, why don't you go home and I finish up here?" Arthur turned to Ludwig with tears of joy leaking out of the corner of his eyes.

"You'd do that for me?" Ludwig sighed again, it wasn't like they were getting anything done today anyway.

"Sure." Arthur smiled a bit and started to gather up his things.

"LUUUUDDDWWWWIGGGG!" Ludwig flinched when a familiar voice echoed through the halls. Feliciano burst through the door moments later.

"please help me study!" Feliciano cried as he held out a thick notebook in front of his chest.

"nein, Feliciano I am busy." Arthur shrugged on his coat, he felt slightly guilty that Ludwig had to finish up by himself. Feliciano hummed to himself and wandered to where Ludwig sat.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Paper work."

"That doesn't sound like fun." Feliciano said as he plopped into the seat that Arthur had occupied earlier.

"I'll keep you company. Work is much more fun when you have someone to talk to. Right?" Arthur watched as a small blush appeared on Ludwig's face.

" Right, I'd enjoy that very much." Ludwig answered as he scribbled on the page.

"You need some experience with paperwork anyway." He muttered as he passed a few pages to the smaller male.

"Are you sure?" Arthur said as he opened the door. Ludwig looked up from the papers.

"Its fine, I have Feliciano to help me." Feliciano broke out into a grin at the words.

"Thank you so much." Arthur said as he walked out the door. The heard the sound of Feliciano chattering all the way down the hall.

* * *

><p>Arthur got home a few moments later, he flipped through his keys and found the silver one that went to Alfred's apartment. He smiled and stared at the small piece of metal for a moment. It was almost like he was living with Alfred now. He shook his head clearing the fantasy out of his head. He shoved the key inside the lock and opened up.<p>

"I'm home." Arthur called expecting the cats to come racing out of the back bedroom. He paused and looked around and nearly screamed when he saw the bare living room in front of him.

"Oh my god! Alfreds been robbed!" The couch was gone and so was the TV. Arthur walked into the kitchen and noticed that the china had been removed too.

"Even the tea cups." He moaned as he searched the cupboards for any pots or pans that might have been left behind.

"What will Alfred say when he gets home?" He nearly cried when he thought of Alfred's face. He leaned angst the counter and tried to calm down.

"first I have to call the authority's." He picked up his phone and started to dial the police. Arthur was so busy with the phone that he didn't notice a dark figure approach him from behind, not until rough hands grabbed him from behind and blind folded him.

"What." He sqweaked as he was lifted up and hauled onto a hard shoulder.

"let me go you brute!" Arthur kicked and wiggled in the strangers hold trying to break free.

"When my Boyfriend gets home you'll be sorry!" Arthur paused when he heard a familiar chuckle.

"Honey I'm home." Alfred said in a sing song voice.

"You bastard why did you do that I'm going to…" Arthur began but was stopped by a finger placed over his lips.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Its for a surprise." Arthur huffed.

" A surprise, your house was just robbed and your talking about surprises." Alfred chuckled.

"Everything will be clear when we get to the place were going." Arthur was dumped into Alfred's car and he heard the door slam before the other one was opened.

"where are we going?"

"Not telling." He said with a laugh.

" can I at least take off the blindfold?"

"Nope." Arthur sunk low in his seat and tapped his foot agast the floorboards.

"this had better be a damn good surprise." He muttered. Alfred responded with a childish giggle.

"It is trust me."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the house nearly after sundown and Arthur was anxious from the drive. Alfred helped Arthur out of the car and onto the sidewalk.<p>

"Can it take it off now?" Arthur asked as he was led closer to the "surprise".

"yep now you can." Arthur untied the cloth and stared at the house in front of him.

"This is your surprise, a house?" he said with a hint of annoyance at the edge of his tone. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur.

"Not just any house, our house." Arthur blinked.

"Our house?" he looked at the house a bit more closely this time.

"Its ours if you move in with me?" Alfred said as he grabbed Arthurs hand and placed a key in his palm.

"what do you say?" Arthur looked at the grand house in front of him and imagined walking up the small stone path to the polished oak door. His heart sped up when he felt Alfred wrap his arms around his waist and pull him closer.

"please say yes." Alfred whispered in his ear as he placed gentle kisses along his collar.

"Do you even have to ask, you git." Arthur said as he wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck returning the hug.

"You know I can never say no to you." Alfred grinned and buried his face in Arthurs neck.

"I know." He whispered.

Alfred and Arthur spent most of the night settling into the new house. The first things to be unpacked were Alfred's game console and Arthurs books that he had left at the apartment. That was how they spent their first night in their new home. Arthur sat on the sofa with a book in hand while Alfred played a game beside him. After a while, Alfred sat down the controller and settled down for some cuddle time. Arthur continued reading with Alfred wrapped securely around his middle enjoying the added warmth. Occasionally he would reach down to stroke Alfred on the head. Alfred would immediately start to relax, that is until Arthurs hands glided over a certain tuft of hair.

"nghhh." Alfred moaned a little at the contact. Arthur chuckled and started to rub the spot a bit more roughly. Arthur couldn't help the coo that came out of his mouth.

"Your so cute when your like this." He laughed. Alfred whined and a blush covered his entire face.

"Am not." He puffed out his cheeks.

"Now your even cuter." Arthur squealed but was stopped short by a rough kiss. Alfred took his time leisurely exploring Arthurs mouth until they broke apart to breath.

"Who's cute now?" Arthur was pinned beneath Alfred and he tried to wiggle free, only managing to rub up against something warm and hard.

"Al are you?" Arthur looked up at his lover with a sly grin plastered on his face.

"You started it." He mumbled. Arthur chuckled and reached up for the strand.

"You mean by doing this?" He rubbed the spot again.

"S-stop."

"You know you like it." He teased.

* * *

><p>Alfred was fast asleep next to Arthur when he woke to the sound of a child laughing. Alfred nuzzled closer to Arthur and tried to go back to sleep. A few moments passed and he heard it again.<p>

"Wa was that?" He mumbled as he tossed the covers back and slid out of bed. He heard the sound again and walked down the halls to the living room. The Tv was blaring and his video game was on. Alfred raised an eyebrow, walked over to the remote, and switched it off.

"I thought I turned that off." He muttered with a yawn. He turned around and started to walk back up the steps.

"I wasn't finished playing that." Alfred froze when he heard a childish voice call from the room. The hall lit up from the TV and the game started up again.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Alfred squeaked when he heard the child laughing again.

"A-Arrrrttttttiiiiiieeeeee!" Alfred cried as he raced up the stairs. Arthur met him halfway.

"Whats going on?" Alfred latched onto Arthur like a leach.

"G-Ghost!" He said and Arthur looked down the hall where he was pointing and rolled his eyes.

"I don't see anything, go back to bed." Alfred looked down and saw that the light from the TV was off.

"But I swear it was there." He said before following Arthur back up to bed.

"Just go to sleep. Git, we have important things to do tomorrow." Arthur muttered as he pulled the covers over his head.

"But."

"GO TO SLEEP!" Arthur growled from his side of the bed.

"Okay." Alfred buried his head under the covers. He didn't get any sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>chapter twelve yay, Okay can anyone guess who the ghost is? XD<p>

sorry it took so long to update guys! I found my muse! she was hideing under my bed. XD


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:** When Arthur is invited to have a few drinks with his fellow doctor Alfred, he and Alfred end up sleeping together. If that wasn't enough Arthur finds out that Alfred has had a crush on him ever since his first year of medical school.

**Main paring: **USUK

**Side pairings: **Spamono, Gerita, and Prucan.

**Warning:** This is a yaoi story, meaning, Boy X Boy or Man on Man action. If you still don't get it, you're a retard. This story is homosexual in nature, I warned you.

**Another Warning:** I do not own Axis powers Hetalia!

* * *

><p>(weeks after the ghost incident)<p>

"That ghost is going to get the beating of his afterlife." Alfred muttered as he walked up the narrow stairs that led to the attic. He had been hearing laughter and footsteps for hours. It seemed at the ghost only came to play when Arthur wasn't around in the afternoon. Alfred trembled outside the door. Then he kicked the door open with his foot and peered inside. The attic was filled to the brim with junk from the previous owner and Alfred hadn't had the time to inspect everything.

"Hello?" Alfred whispered as he cautiously crept through the room. He noticed that their wasn't as much dust in the room as their should be for a house that had apparently been abandoned for fourteen years. Alfred flinched when he heard the sound of breathing coming from somewhere in the room.

"W-What was that!" Alfred trembled and nearly lost his grip on his bat.

"who ever you are this isn't funny!" Alfred shouted. A moment later his shout was answered

"AH CHOOO!" Alfred turned toward the source of the sound and furrowed his brows.

"Can ghosts sneeze?" where the sound came from was a large wardrobe that had been tucked away in the corner of the room. It was perfect for someone to hide in. Alfred felt all the blood drain from his face as a thought ran through his mind.

What if it wasn't a ghost but instead some peeping tom or weirdo. Alfred growled at the back of his throat as he thought of all the times that Arthur had been alone in the house. Alfred gained back his courage in that moment, his desire to protect Arthur was more powerful than his fears.

"Show yourself!" Alfred shouted. He heard a childish yelp and a moment later a small boy tumbled out of the wardrobe.

"You found me old man." Alfred lowered his bat and sighed. The child in front of him looked solid.

"Who are you?"

" I'm peter, your next door neighbor. And you guys are in my clubhouse." Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Clubhouse?"

"Yeah clubhouse, I've been playing up here since I was five years old, I've got first dibs!" peter said stomping his foot.

"huh? How did you get up here anyway?" Alfred said looking toward the open window.

"I climbed, duh." Alfred stuck his head out the window and noticed that the tree growing in the garden made a perfect latter.

"That's really dangerous." Alfred muttered as he looked at the unstable limbs.

"Who are you anyway?" Peter said as he sat down on one of the boxes.

"You guys just showed up out of the blue, and took over my secret base." Alfred sat down on another box opposite the other.

"Sorry little dude I didn't mean to kick you out of your secret base." He smiled and motioned around them.

"I bought this place so me and Arthur could live together." Peters eyes widened.

"Are you like my parents?" he asked.

"what do you mean?"

"I've got two dads." Peter said holding up two fingers.

"you mean your parents are homosexual?" Alfred asked.

"Yep, they were the only ones here until you guys came. Isä (father) is really excited." Alfred smiled.

"That's good I was a bit worried how the neighbor hood would take to us. "

"Peter where are you!" Peter turned to the window and looked down into his yard.

"Isä!" he yelled waving at a blond male searching frantically for his son in the bushes.

"There you are!" Tino yelled and he placed his hands on his hips.

"How many times have I told you not to go into that house young man! Come back home this instant!" he scolded his son and Alfred appeared behind him.

"Oh dear! I'm sorry did he bother you?" Alfred shook his head and smiled.

"No he's fine. You're his dad right?" Alfred leaned out the window.

"yes I am."

"Wait a moment and I'll bring him down to you." Alfred said. He smiled and looked down at peter.

"If you want to come play in your secret base you can use the stairs next time." He said.

"you bet." Peter said his face brightened up considerably.

"Can we play that game of your sometime too?" peter asked.

"Sure." Alfred said. They walked outside and Tino waited on the other side of the gate that led to the yard.

"Your pappa will hear about this when he gets home mister." Tino said as he took peter by the hand, and gave him a glare that didn't really reach his eyes. Peter shivered a little at the mention of his other father.

"Thank you for bringing him down." Tino said holding out his hand.

"My name is Tino Väinämöinen." He said, Alfred took his hand and shook it.

"Alfred F. Jones." He replied with a smile.

"Its nice to finally meet you guys." Tino blushed a bit.

"we should of introduced ourselves sooner but we were waiting for you guys to get settled before we came barging in." he said with a laugh.

"And this little one just invited himself in." Tino said with a scowl as he looked down at his son.

"what am I going to do with you." Peter smiled apologetically.

"Its alright. He wasn't a bother. Next time I just wish he would use the stairs. I thought we had a ghost in the house." Alfred said laughing.

"whats going on here?" Alfred turned around to see Arthur walking into the back yard.

"Artie, guess what, we don't have ghosts." Alfred said as he pointed to peter.

"I think we already knew that Alfred." Arthur said tiredly, he was so tired that all of the usual bite to his voice was gone.

"Hello." Arthur said nodding to Tino and Peter.

"This is Arthur Kirkland my partner." Alfred said as he grabbed Arthur's shoulders and hugged him.

"Arthur this is Tino and Peter our next door neighbors." Arthur waved at them weakly. He barely even had enough energy to keep himself standing, if it weren't for Alfred holding him up he would of collapsed by now.

"Luv I'm going to lye down now." Alfred looked at Arthurs face and frowned.

"Sugar, you look horrible." Arthur sighed.

"Thank you for saying that." He said sarcastically. Alfred paid the last remark no mind and lifted Arthur up off the ground.

"It was nice meeting you guys." Alfred said as he trotted off with a weak Arthur in his arms.

* * *

><p>Alfred found out why Arthur was so weak, a few minutes after he got him into the house and in bed.<p>

"Oh my god you've got a raging fever." Alfred said as he took the thermometer out of Arthurs mouth.

"Its not the flu is it?" Alfred said concerned.

"No its not the flu you idiot, I'm a doctor too you know. I think I could recognize the symptoms of flu myself." He snapped.

"Okay, fine." Alfred said holding up his hands in surrender.

"Want me to get you something to eat?" Alfred asked as he brushed back Arthurs hair.

"No I don't want anything." Arthur said weakly suddenly he started to cough violently.

"Arthur! That cough doesn't sound good." Alfred watched as Arthur struggled for breath.

"If this isn't better by tomorrow your going to a doctor." Once Arthur caught his breath he glared at Alfred.

"I am a Doctor you buffoon!"

"And so am I, Ludwig is who needs to take a look at you, he specializes in influenza." Alfred said trying is best to keep his cool and not shout.

"For the last time I do not have Influenza! *cough* Cough*" Alfred could hear Arthur wheezing deep within his lungs.

"It might be pneumonia." He murmured to himself.

"For the love of god Alfred, leave me be!" Arthur cried as he buried himself underneath the blankets.

"I still think…"

"OUT! *cough*" Alfred's shoulders drooped and he slinked away like a kicked puppy. He walked into the living room and settled down on the couch. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>I know this is short for how long you guys have been waiting, but the next chapter will be out soon! (Devil chan has been a little swamped lately)<p>

I hope everyone has had a wonderful valentines day!

As always thank you for reviewing and reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary:** When Arthur is invited to have a few drinks with his fellow doctor Alfred, he and Alfred end up sleeping together. If that wasn't enough Arthur finds out that Alfred has had a crush on him ever since his first year of medical school.

**Main paring: **USUK

**Side pairings: **Spamono, Gerita, and Prucan.

**Warning:** This is a yaoi story, meaning, Boy X Boy or Man on Man action. If you still don't get it, you're a retard. This story is homosexual in nature, I warned you.

**Another Warning:** I do not own Axis powers Hetalia!

* * *

><p>Alfred sighed as he walked up the walkway toward the house. He wondered how well Arthur was feeling today. It had been a few days since Arthur had come down with the flu and Alfred was starting to get worried. Arthurs health seemed to be deteriorating quickly, Arthurs coughs were becoming violent. Alfred opened the door and walked into the entryway. He hung up his coat and poked his head into the living room. The TV was on and the blankets that Alfred had arranged for Arthur this morning were disturbed.<p>

"He must have gone upstairs." He said as he looked up the empty stairway. Alfred started to walk up the stairs but paused when he heard a faint moan come from the kitchen.

"Arthur?" He walked back down and headed into the kitchen. The kitchen was divided into two sections the dining space and the kitchen, A marble topped bar separated the two spaces. Alfred noticed a cup of tea still on the counter.

"Arthur?" he called out again. His calls were answered a few moments later by the sound of pained moans coming from the other side of the bar.

"Arthur!" Alfred raced toward the sounds. He froze when he saw Arthur laying face down on the floor wheezing and shivering violently. He kneeled down and hauled Arthur up into his arms.

"What happened to you?" He asked as he felt Arthurs forehead for a temperature.

"Your burning up!" Alfred pulled himself and Arthur off the floor and he rushed into the living room for some covers to warm Arthur up. He pushed Arthurs damp hair from his forehead and listened to him wheezing.

"Arthur your going to the Hospital." Arthur shook his head back and forth slowly.

"No." Arthur moaned before starting on a coughing fit that lasted several minutes. Alfred began to suspect that Arthur had been their allot longer than he first thought.

"Arthur how long have you been down on that floor?" He cried.

"Your going to the hospital whether you like it or not!" Arthur didn't protest instead he laid his head against the pillows

"You're a Doctor for god sake, you should take better care of yourself!" Alfred said as he pulled out his phone and dialed for an ambulance.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Alfred was standing beside Arthur's hospital bed, while Ludwig was examining him.<p>

"Looks like he's worse off then I'd originally thought." Ludwig said as he pulled out the thermometer from Arthur's mouth.

"What's your diagnosis?" Ludwig sighed and looked at Arthur's stark white complexion.

"Its not good, the X-ray results showed that he's got quite a bit of fluid on his lungs. Besides that he's severely dehydrated."

"So were talking Phenomena?" Alfred said as he bit his lip.

"Yes, we are, and his five hour stay on the floor wasn't good for his condition at all. Alfred I'm going to tell you that theirs a chance that Arthur might not make it." The blood drained from Alfred's face as he heard the news.

"Your not serious." Alfred kneeled next to Arthur as all of the strength left his legs.

"Im not joking, I'm sorry Alfred." He patted Alfred's shoulder comfortingly. Ludwig stood with him for a moment in silence, then after a moment he decided to leave.

"I'll leave you alone now." He said.

"Arthur, why didn't you go to the hospital sooner!" he cried as he gripped Arthur's cold hands in his.

"Why, were you so stubborn?" Alfred felt hot tears rolling down his face and dripping onto his and Arthur's hands.

"I just got to be with you after all these years and now your leaving me!" Alfred shouted gripping his hand tighter.

" Its not fair!" Alfred leaned forward and kissed Arthurs hand.

"I love you." Alfred spent then next few hours next to Arthurs bed waiting for a response.

* * *

><p>Days passed quickly and Alfred refused to leave Arthurs side. He slept in the chair next to his bed and ate only when Mathew visited to bring something.<p>

"He looks worse." Mathew said with a sigh as he sat on a bench next to gilbert.

"I'm sorry birdy, I wish I could do something to help. But even my awesome self is helpless against something like this."

"All we can do is wait." Mathew said before dropping his head onto Gilberts shoulder wearily.

"I've never seen Alfred without a smile on his face, even when our parents tossed him out he still smiled and waved bye to me." Mathew let a few tears fall.

"Now that Arthur is so sick not once has he smiled, its like all of the light that was inside of him has disappeared." Gilbert wrapped his arms around Mathew and held him tightly.

"I know, Lets hope that Arthur pulls through. For his sake and Alfred's." Mathew nodded silently, they both knew that if Arthur passed on, then Alfred would surly follow soon after.

* * *

><p>It was dark. Arthur knew that he had to find the light. Somewhere along the way he had lost the light and now he was desperately searching for the end of the tunnel. Every once in a while he would hear a voice cut through the darkness calling his name.<p>

"ARTHUR!" it called out echoing and stretching out until it reached his ears. He knew this voice it was so familiar yet he could not remember the name of the person who was calling him.

"ARTHUR!" It was louder this time. Arthurs fingers reached out for the voice, only to catch empty air.

"Where are you?" he called out wishing that the voice would answer him again.

"ARTHUR!" It answered. Arthur could hear the pain inside of the voice. He nearly cried when he heard it again.

"Who are you?" he asked as he walked closer and closer to the sound.

"I LOVE YOU." The voice said. Arthur could feel his heart racing in his chest at those words, and he knew that he felt the same.

" I love you too, please tell me where you are." The voice was silent for a moment then it shouted louder than before.

"PLEASE WAKE UP!" Arthur could tell where the voice was now, he ran toward the source that echoed in the darkness cutting through his solitude like a beam of light. He could feel his feet pounding against the floor of the tunnel as he ran without stopping, until finally he reached the light.

* * *

><p>"Alfred?" Arthur mumbled as his eyes fluttered open. He looked up at the stark white ceiling above him and sighed. He was in the hospital he knew that much. He turned his head to the right and saw Alfred curled up in a chair next to the bedside. His snores were deep and Arthur noticed the greasy hair and bags under his eyes. From what Arthur saw Alfred hadn't bathed or changed clothes in days.<p>

"Alfred." Arthur called out as he sat up in bed. Alfred stirred a little and opened his eyes.

"huhh…A-arthur?" Alfred stayed still for a moment then he sprang up from his chair, and raced toward Arthur.

"Oh my god your awake! Thank god I was so worried about you!" Alfred nearly crushed him with the amount of pressure in his hug.

"Poppet, your crushing me." He wheezed.

"oh sorry." Alfred said as he let him go.

"How long was I out?" Arthur said as he looked around the room.

"Three days." Alfred said.

"You were severely dehydrated and you had developed phenomena, Ludwig told me that he wasn't sure that you would survive." Arthur brushed back his hair from his eyes and sighed.

" I see, I suppose I'm rather lucky that I pulled through then." Arthur reached out and stroked Alfred's arm.

"I'm glad that you're the first person that I got to see after I woke up." Alfred smiled and grasped his hand that had been previously holding onto his arm.

"I'm glad that your still here with me." Alfred said before leaning in and planting a kiss on Arthurs hand.

"You don't know how much I worried about you these past few days." Alfred said as he reached out and ran his fingers over Arthurs hair.

"I wondered if I would ever be able to kiss you again." He leaned in and gave him a small kiss.

"If I would ever be able to touch you again." He said as he slid his fingers over Arthurs spine sending a shiver through his body.

"If I would ever be able to eat your horrible cooking again." He said with a laugh. Arthur gently smacked Alfred's hands away and huffed.

"Fine, I see how it is I'll never cook for you again." Alfred leaned in again and pecked his cheek.

"You never did in the first place sweet heart, I'm the one that does all the cooking." Arthur smiled and leaned into Alfred's chest

"I know that already, thank you for staying with me Alfred."he said.

"Your welcome." Alfed said as he pulled Arthur closer.

"I would never leave your side." He muttered while burying his head into Arthurs hair.

"I know. " He said as he reached upward and patted Alfred's head.

"I know."

* * *

><p>I dcided to be a troll today and add some sad stuff XD<p>

You guys are super lucky that I got this thing out, MC Donalds poisoned me for the fith time this month.

Like Alfred I refuse to end my addiction to fast food, even if I end up praying to the toilet gods.

Thank you for reading. Now excuse me I'm going to go pray now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary:** When Arthur is invited to have a few drinks with his fellow doctor Alfred, he and Alfred end up sleeping together. If that wasn't enough Arthur finds out that Alfred has had a crush on him ever since his first year of medical school.

**Main paring: **USUK

**Side pairings: **Spamono, Gerita, and Prucan.

**Warning:** This is a yaoi story, meaning, Boy X Boy or Man on Man action. If you still don't get it, you're a retard. This story is homosexual in nature, I warned you.

**Another Warning:** I do not own Axis powers Hetalia!

* * *

><p>"Where are we going Alfred?" Arthur asked as they sped down the highway, and Alfred grinned from ear to ear. Earlier that day Alfred had tackled Arthur in the middle of the Hospitals bright hallway and dragged him into his car. Arthur sighed; he was used to these random kidnappings by now in their relationship, but he never could get over how sudden they were. He smiled a bit at the thought of how long they had been together; it was close to being a year and a half now. After a moments silence, Alfred decided to answer Arthur's question.<p>

"Well I was asked to lecture some new medical students at our old university. So I thought you might like to come with me?" Arthur smiled for a moment at the sweet gesture, then quickly frowned when he realized that he hadn't packed anything for the trip.

"You know I hate surprises Alfred." He said with a scowl.

"Oh stop being such a stick in the mud." Alfred laughed.

"It's not that, you didn't give me time to pack." Alfred chuckled and pointed to the back seat.

"I did it for you." Arthur stared at the bag, praying that Alfred had enough foresight to pack his toothbrush and underwear at least. He didn't want to walk around bare assed all week, although Alfred would probably enjoy the sight immensely. He wouldn't however, appreciate Arthur's morning breath. He sighed and looked back at Alfred.

"What are you lecturing on anyw-?" Alfred made a sudden turn too quickly and sent Arthur flying to the other side of the car, effectively cutting off his question. Arthur rubbed his side and growled.

"Watch where you're going you big oaf." Alfred turned to his lover, let go of the steering wheel with his right hand, and then patted Arthur gently in apology.

"Sorry sugar." Arthur sighed and placed his hand on top of Alfred's.

"Like I said before, what are you lecturing about?"

"My specialty, coronary bypass, the students have to dissect hearts." Arthur grimaced.

"That is exactly why I practice general medicine, and you are a surgeon." Arthur sighed, thinking about how different their jobs actually were. He was lucky that Alfred's job wasn't too demanding. He and four other surgeons alternated night shifts, one or two stayed at the hospital while the others stayed at home to catch up on rest.

The only problem was they would sometimes call Alfred in the middle of the night if an emergency happened. On those days, Alfred would come home and collapse on the couch and immediately fall asleep.

Arthur worked normal hours, seven to five like everyone else. Alfred's hours were flexible, since he was only needed in emergencies and scheduled surgery.

"You're just afraid of blood." Alfred laughed and slammed on the brakes once more as he came close to rear-ending another vehicle in front of them.

"Alfred you bloody twit, you're going to kill us!" Alfred shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not going to kill us; I know what I'm doing." Arthur rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat, folding his arms over his chest.

"The moment you get on the freeway you turn into a maniac." Alfred honked his horn and sped up.

"I do not."

"Do to." Alfred passed the car in front of him and he gave a whoop of victory.

"You're just imagining things."

"Sure I am." Arthur looked out the window with a sigh. He suddenly felt very tired and the swaying motion of the car was starting to lull him into sleep. He stifled a yawn a few moments later. Perhaps a nap would do him some good.

"Wake me when the rides over love." Arthur said before snuggling into the black leather seat.

"I will." Alfred said softly.

"And Alfred…"

"Hmmm?"

"Try not to wreck the car while I'm sleeping."

* * *

><p>Alfred grinned as he watched Arthur sleeping in the seat next to him. It had been thirty minutes since Arthur had dozed off and Alfred could hear his snoring. He dug into his pocket and fished out a small black box from deep inside. This wasn't an ordinary box; this box was in fact a wedding ring case.<p>

"Only a few more hours." Alfred said with a smile. This was the weekend that he would propose to Arthur for sure. He'd found a ring that matched Arthur perfectly, it was simple and delicate. And eerily similar to the ring in Lord of the rings, except for the oval shaped emerald set into the middle of the band. That was one of the reasons that he had bought the ring in the first place, Arthur was in love with that movie.

"One ring to rule them all." Alfred said as he tossed the box up in the air. Playing around to ease his boredom.

"One ring to bind Arthur to me forever." He said again.

"One more hour and…OH CRAP!" Alfred swerved to the right as a black sedan raced past him. He let loose the breath he'd been holding when the car moved off into the distance.

"Stupid bastard." He muttered, Alfred moved his hand to put the box back into his pocket and realized that the tiny box had disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Alfred looked frantically around the floor before looking back up at the road ahead of him. He looked again and spotted the opened box lying at his feet. He picked it up while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Got ya." He said before looking inside, what he found was an empty box.

"Oh no." he muttered as he looked again to find nothing. His stomach did a summersault after he realized that the ring was missing. It had taken him months to find that ring. Hours of window-shopping when Arthur wasn't looking, and sneaking to the jewelry shop after work, all the planning wasted.

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten something that looked as if it was going to be tossed into Mt. Mordor any second!" Alfred said as he punched the steering wheel.

"Why are you talking about the lord of the rings Alfred?" Arthur's sleepy voice answered.

"Hahaha. No reason. I was wondering if we could watch it when we got some free time."

"Uhh? Alright luv we'll do that." Arthur slumped back in his chair and a few moments later Alfred heard deep snores again.

What was he going to do now? He couldn't propose without the ring, and the way he was going to propose was a one-time thing. He wouldn't be able to sweet talk the college staff again. What if he proposed without the ring? Could he do it? Alfred felt a growing excitement start to well up in his stomach.

Alfred sat in silence listening to Arthur snoring beside him. He didn't need a ring to propose! He would just have to improvise; he wasn't going to give up now. One lousy ring wasn't going to stop him!

Alfred F. Jones was going to propose this weekend one way or another!

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the school Arthur was amazed at how much it had changed in the years that they had been gone. New buildings had sprung up and some of the older buildings were remodeled.<p>

"That wasn't there when I left." Arthur said as he pointed to a gazebo in the middle of the campus.

"Yeah that was put up a few years after you left."

"It's nice to be back." Alfred smiled and grabbed Arthurs hand in his. Trying to create a romantic mood.

"In a way this is where everything started." Arthur blushed and turned his eyes away.

"You know I kept every letter that you sent me; I wondered who my secret admirer was. I'd ask my self what was he like, was he strong, charming, or sweet. Now I finally have my answer." Alfred smiled and nuzzled Arthur's cheek.

"Am I everything you dreamed of?" Alfred asked with a laugh.

"Actually no your not, your loud, obnoxious, and an idiot, the exact opposite of what I dreamed of in a perfect boyfriend." Alfred pouted and Arthur giggled before he placed his hand on his cheek.

"But, what I dreamt of, and what I really want and need are two different things. " Arthur stood on his tippy toes and planted a kiss on Alfred's forehead.

"I love my big idiot."

"I love you too." Alfred started to lean in for a kiss, but was stopped when he heard a French voice shout out. "Arthur! Mon ami!" Arthur turned from Alfred when he heard the ever-familiar voice, and Alfred followed his line of vision to a blond man in a flashy suit walking up to them.

"Frog." Arthur said.

"Don't be like zat Arthur, I ave not seen you in years." (Fail attempt at a French accent)

"I had almost completely wiped you from my memory Francis." Francis laughed and grabbed Arthur's hands in his bringing Arthurs fingers up for a kiss. Alfred felt anger stir in his chest at the sight of another man touching Arthur so casually.

"I ave missed zat snappy attitude of yours." Francis said before straightening up and looking over toward Alfred.

"Who is zis. May I ask?" Alfred forced a smile to his face and extended his hand, witch Francis too immediately.

"I'm Alfred, Arthur's **boyfriend**." He said putting as much emphasis on the word boyfriend as possible. Francis widened his eyes and turned to Arthur.

"ooh Someone actually took a liking to you mon ami? He must be crazy, or he has not seen your temper before." Arthur blushed and stomped his foot in anger.

"I do not have a temper!" Francis rolled his violent eyes.

"Of course you don't." He said sarcastically. Arthur sighed and some of the anger dissipated.

"Why are you here still Francis, your visa ran out ages ago." Francis gasped and placed a hand on his chest.

"Are you suggesting that I am here in la USA illegally, I will ave you know that I am now the colleges new French professor."

"So you're a teacher now?" Arthur blanched.

"How many of your students have you slept with so far?"

"None, I prefer the more ripened fruit from the tree of life. If you know what I mean."

"So you're dating old ladies now? You're disgusting." Arthur said as he moved toward Alfred and looped his arms through his.

"Let's go Luv we have more important things to do." Alfred smiled glad to be leaving the French man that was far too familiar with Arthur.

"Wait a moment." Arthur let go of Alfred and turned back to Francis.

"What?"

"It has been a long time since we saw one another, how about you join me at the old bar for some drinks?" Francis smiled at Alfred.

"And of Couse the invitation extends to you as well Alfred." Alfred shivered at the predatory grin that he was giving both of them. A few moments passed before Arthur answered.

"Fine, but you're paying for the drinks frog." Francis shrugged.

"Of course, don't I always. I look forward to seeing you two tonight." Alfred glanced back at the French man as he and Arthur walked away.

"Who was he?" Alfred asked.

"My old roommate." Arthur sighed

"I never thought that I would see him again. I have actually missed him a bit." Alfred wrestled with the jealousy that began to rage in his body and forced a smile back onto his face.

"Well I guess we'd better get going, were staying in one of the dorms for the next few nights."

"Yes of course." They walked off toward the assigned dorm, and Alfred couldn't help but think of the strange French man that he had just witnessed. What was he to Arthur, a friend or something more than that? He didn't appreciate how easily Francis touched Arthur. Alfred growled low in his throat and his grip tightened around Arthur's hand.

"Is something wrong luv?" Arthur looked up at him with concerned emerald eyes.

"Oh nothing Sugar, just thinking." He said with a laugh. Arthur turned away and went back to looking at the campus around them. Alfred watched his lover as a rare smile came to his face. He hoped that Francis's sudden appearance wouldn't ruin his chances of proposing to Arthur.

* * *

><p>Arthur and Francis turned out could consume a wicked amount of liquor, Alfred chose to stay sober for the ride back to the campus, and watched his boyfriend as he got drunker and drunker. Arthur downed another glass of scotch and Francis took every opportunity to grope and molest Arthur while Alfred sat silently beside them, gripping his glass of ginger ale so hard that cracks have started to appear in the fine crystal. After a wile things started to take a turn for the worse, when Francis, and Arthur started to strip and dance on top of the tables.<p>

Alfred watched as Arthur slipped seductively out of his dress shirt and twirled it over his head while moving his hips about as if he was dancing. Several men and women in the bar had turned their attention to the two and were wolf whistling. Alfred growled low in his throat again as he watched his lover slide his hands over his chest and hips.

For some reason this was making the jealousy in his belly increase tenfold. It stirred and bounced with each hand that reached out from the small crowd of people that had gathered around the table. The world had started to slow down and all that Alfred was aware of was Arthur. He watched as a bead of sweat rolled down his stomach and disappeared into his pants, which Francis was currently unzipping.

FRANCIS WAS UNZIPPING HIS FIANCÉS PANTS!

Alfred could not take it anymore. He stood up from his spot at the bar and slammed his drink down on the polished wood. The bar tender stared in disbelief at the ruined glass that had been left behind. Alfred strode over to were Arthur was and climbed up onto the table. And shoved Francis out of the way into the arms of a rather attractive brunet.

"Its time to go Arthur, you've had way too much to drink." Arthur smiled lazily at him, wrapped his arms around Alfred, and swayed to the music that was playing in the background.

"I'm not drunk." Alfred leaned in closer so they were nose to nose.

"You are."

"Not." Arthur insisted as he leaned his head against Alfred's shoulder.

"Its time to go." He whispered as he grabbed Arthurs hand and pulled him off the table.

"I don't want to go; I want to stay with Francis." Arthur wined. At that moment, the jealousy that had been brewing all night exploded like Mount Vesuvius.

"We're going home now!" Alfred snapped as he slung Arthur over his shoulder and stomped out the door.

* * *

><p>The moment that they got back Alfred threw open the door to the small dorm room and dumped Arthur onto the bed.<p>

"Al. what are?" Alfred silenced him with a burning kiss that sucked all of the air from Arthur's lungs. Once Alfred pulled back, Arthur tried to catch his breath to ask again but was stopped by another needy kiss. A few moments into the kiss, Arthur finally managed to pull away and catch his breath.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked as he felt Alfred drop his face into Arthurs exposed chest.

"Nothin." Alfred said sullenly as he buried his head deeper into Arthurs chest.

"Don't lie to me Alfred." Arthur said exasperated at the way Alfred was acting at the moment. The effects from the alcohol had dissipated in the long intense drive back to the school. And it left him confused as to why Alfred was acting so shaken.

"Luv talk to me." Alfred shook his head like a child before answering with a muffled 'no'.

"Alfred…" Arthur tangled his fingers through Alfred's wheat colored hair.

"What's wrong." Alfred mumbled something unintelligible into Arthurs chest.

"what?"

"I hate when Francis touches you. " Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur in a death grip.

"I'm the only one that should be able to touch you like this."

Arthur paused for a moment. Then laughed. Alfred looked up confused then frowned and puffed out his cheeks.

"What's so funny?"

"You." Arthur said through his laughter.

"Why?"

"You're Jealous of the Frog?" Arthur choked back some of his laughter.

"You have nothing to be jealous of Luv, Francis is completely straight. He's just a little touchy feely if you know what I mean." Arthur said and poked Alfred's nose.

"Besides the Frog is the last person in the world I would ever sleep with."

"Really?"

"Really." Alfred straightened up and smiled.

"I guess I should apologize to Francis, I knocked him off the table earlier." Arthur giggled.

"He wont remember a thing tomorrow morning, don't worry about it." Alfred smiled.

"I wont then." Alfred smirked and leaned in to give Arthur a kiss.

"your all mine right?"

"yes I am, but don't forget that your all mine too." Arthur said as he gripped Alfred's shoulder.

"Sounds good to me." Alfred said with a smile.

"I love you." He whispered as he trailed kisses down Arthurs collarbone.

"I love you too you idiot." Arthur said with a sigh.

"I always will."

* * *

><p>Omg that was a really long chapter 9 pages is allot for me XD.<p>

Thank you all for reading and you can expect more pretty soon. The next chapter is my attempt at a lemon again so this story will earn its M rateing.

If you guys don't want to read it then that's fine you can skip it and move on with the story. Any way after the smut chapter, Alfred finally proposes. XD

all that's left after that is the wedding! And the honey moon. So I think their will be maybe four more chapters to go. X3

Anyway for I'm stuck between two ideas for the honey moon. Tropical getaway from hell, Or a rustic cabin with a wild raccoon in the oven.

I'm kind of likeing the cabin idea, the idea of Alfred being chased by a moose and Arthur battling a raccoon so he can cook his scones. Anyway I'll try to make each chapter a bit longer than normal. XD

Okay bye bye!


	16. Chapter 16 smut chapter

**Summary:** When Arthur is invited to have a few drinks with his fellow doctor Alfred, he and Alfred end up sleeping together. If that wasn't enough Arthur finds out that Alfred has had a crush on him ever since his first year of medical school.

**Main paring: **USUK

**Side pairings: **Spamono, Gerita, and Prucan.

**Warning:** This is a yaoi story, meaning, Boy X Boy or Man on Man action. If you still don't get it, you're a retard. This story is homosexual in nature, I warned you.

**Another Warning:** I do not own Axis powers Hetalia!

**BIG WARNING**

**this is the smut chapter don't like don't read!**

* * *

><p><strong>[NOTE] I finally have a beta! The sweet and lovely Lunar Iris edited this chapter for me, so I hope it turns out all right. Any way give this person lots of love! Lunar Iris is on the mega awesome list starting now! Also before you guys scramble on to the nasty stuff. I have something to say. I am not good with lemons so please don't be upset.<strong>

* * *

><p>The moonlight filtered through the curtains and cast a soft glow over the room. Arthur lay sprawled out on top of the sheets as Alfred planted gentle kisses along his neck. He nibbled at the skin between his shoulder and neck, and chuckled when a soft whine rose up from Arthur.<p>

"Feel good?" He asked as he looked down through half lidded eyes.

Arthur looked up and tried to calm his racing heart.

"Yes," he said breathlessly. Alfred smiled and interlaced their fingers.

"It feels strange being in the dorms again." Alfred said looking around the small white room. Arthur laughed and smoothed his hands over Alfred's shoulders.

"Is that a good thing?" Arthur asked.

"It's almost like were back in college. " Alfred smiled.

"Is that a good thing?" Arthur raised his head off the bed to be closer to Alfred. The moon light splashed across Alfred's face lighting up the silver frames of his glasses. In that moment, Arthur wondered what it would have been like, if they had begun dating all those years ago. On that rainy day, if only he had turned around a little faster then maybe they would have been able to do this sooner.

"I really am happy that were back in this place." Alfred moved to caress Arthur's cheek and he sighed contently.

"I'd always wanted to do this with you here." Alfred said with a devilish grin crossing his face.

"And with the way you scream, these thin walls aren't going to muffle a thing." He laughed before Arthur smacked him gently on the head.

"Git." He said but couldn't hide the smile slowly creeping onto his lips. "So what did you have in mind, luv?"

Alfred chuckled, running his hands over Arthur's already naked stomach "Whatever you want, sugar." He lowered his head and placed a kiss a few inches above Arthur's navel giggling as Arthur twisted underneath him.

"Ah, no Al, not there!" Arthur clamped his mouth shut, holding in laughter. Alfred grinned and started to kiss the same spot. Arthur squealed and tried to escape Alfred's strong grip on his hips.

"Let me go you big git! Hahahaha!" Arthur kicked and squirmed underneath Alfred against his assaulted on his tummy. After a moment, Alfred moved lower and started to kiss Arthur in a less ticklish place.

"AH!" Arthur cried out, as the slightly wet sensation of Alfred's mouth wrapped around the cloth of his shorts. Alfred chuckled and continued to kiss him.

"Still want me to stop?" Arthur's face burned bright red and he looked away from the smug face that Alfred was giving him.

"N-no." He muttered as he looked away shyly.

Alfred kissed that sensitive spot again, sucking a bit before pulling back. Arthur's hips jerked upward searching for the warmth that had disappeared.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," Alfred taunted.

"Alfred, P-please!" Arthur gasped as Alfred's hands rubbed the front of his shorts, which were slowly starting to tent.

"Please what?"

"Please stop teasing me!"

"Aright." Alfred looked up into Arthur's eyes, causing him to shiver involuntarily at the desperate look he saw in them.

"I'll just do this instead." Nimble hands slid past the waistband of Arthur's boxers and gripped him; he gasped. Smiling lazily, Alfred slowly began to stroke at the burning need of Arthur's groin, thumbing over the tip and feeling the pearl of wetness there already.

"Better?" He asked.

Arthur squirmed as Alfred's right hand played with his nipple sending shocks of pleasure through him.

"Ah, Alfred, more." Arthur gasped arching up into his touch. Alfred sighed and slid Arthur's pants down to his ankles.

"Greedy aren't you?" He whispered hovering over Arthur and gently nipped his ear.

"Just shut your gob." Arthur growled, reaching for Alfred's pants and began to unbutton them.

"You're just as turned on as I am." Arthur murmured and reached out to fondle him. Alfred gasped as he dragged his hand over the hardened flesh.

"I guess I am," he said sheepishly as Arthur continued to tease him.

Arthur licked his lips as Alfred moaned and became thicker in his hands. Arthur smiled, watching Alfred's face twist with passion and his breathing became ragged.

"Artie, if you keep this up, I won't last much longer," he grunted, he jerked underneath his lover's skilled hands. "I don't want this to be over before we get to the good part."

"I suppose not." Arthur sighed and let go of Alfred.

"Did you bring some lube along with you?" Arthur asked, settling against the headboard of the rickety twin bed.

"Yep I did." He reached into his suitcase that was sitting open beside the bed. He brought the small bottle up and dangled it in front of Arthur's face.

"It's strawberry too."

Arthur rolled his eyes and opened his legs.

"Get over here you idiot." Alfred smiled and crawled closer.

"I'll make this quick." He said as he poured the liquid onto his fingers. Arthur sighed as the scent of strawberries reached his nose, something that had become so familiar to Arthur that when ever he saw strawberries or smelled them his mind would wander to Alfred. He felt a finger slowly massaging the tight ring of flesh before it dipped inside, and let out a small moan as Alfred started to move the digit in and out.

"Wow you're already loose." Alfred stuck a second inside without warning. Arthur cried out and bucked his hips against the intrusion.

"I thought you were going to make this quick!" Arthur groaned as he clenched Alfred's fingers.

"Ow, don't squeeze that hard!" He said and pulled the fingers out.

"Hurry up!" Arthur wailed as he fisted the sheets. Alfred laughed and leaned down to give him a kiss.

"Not until you tell me what I want to hear."

Arthur groaned and rubbed against Alfred's stomach.

"What is that?" he gasped as Alfred held down his hips.

"Tell me you want me inside of you," he said.

"You're actually going to make me say it out loud."

Alfred smiled and reached down to brush his fingers over Arthur's trembling member.

"Yes," Alfred answered. Arthur gasped as Alfred's fingers disappeared from their previous place and started to play with his nipples teasingly.

"Well what do you have to say Arthur?"

"I –want you ins…" Arthur murmured.

"What was that I can't hear you?" Alfred said.

"I WANT YOU INSIDE OF ME!" Arthur yelled, earning an angry thump from the person next door. Arthur clamped his hands over his mouth when he realized what he had just yelled out and his face became redder as a result.

"Alright then," Alfred said, paying no mind to the person on the other side of the wall.

"Since you were so vocal about it." Alfred guided his member in front of the stretched entrance and rubbed the tip against it before plunging deep inside. Arthur let out a long drawn out moan and his back arched, as Alfred began to thrust in and out of him agonizingly slow. Arthur never understood how Alfred did it; he always seemed to draw out their intimate time far longer than normal people would. It was as if Alfred wanted to savor the time he had with him. Alfred was starting to sweat now and had his eyes closed as he continuously plunged into Arthur's body.

"A-Arthur, I'm close." Arthur groaned at the lust in Alfred's eyes as they flickered open to gaze into his.

"I'm almost there." Arthur said trembling underneath Alfred's body. Alfred reached out, started to stroke Arthurs weeping member, and moaned as he felt Arthur clench his body around him at the touch. He stroked vigorously as he continued to pummel Arthur. He continued until Arthur let out a scream and came into his hand. A few minutes later Alfred shuddered and filled Arthur with his hot sticky seed. Alfred rolled off of Arthur and flopped down on the other side of the bed to cuddle up against his lover like he always did.

"That was great." He murmured into Arthur's ear sleepily.

Arthur sighed and wrapped his arms around Alfred.

"It was good." He whispered as he buried his face into Alfred's hair. He chuckled a bit when he realized that Alfred's hair smelled like strawberries.

"what's so funny?" Alfred asked

"Nothing luv." He said as he took in the scent of what was now his favorite fruit. Alfred sighed as he started to drift off.

"Okay." He mumbled into Arthur's chest.

Arthur sighed and looked up at the cracked ceiling and listened to Alfred snoring into his shoulder. In the beginning Arthur had hated his snoring so much that he had to wear earplugs to get a proper sleep. Nowadays he couldn't sleep properly without Alfred next to him. He curled around Alfred and his eyes started to drift shut. Somewhere along the way he had gotten used to the way that they slept together. He knew that by tomorrow morning Alfred's arms would still be wrapped around his waist and his face would end up buried in Alfred's chest. He would struggle for a moment then try to wake Alfred up. Then would be greeted by a sleepy smile and small kisses across the bridge of his nose where a light dusting of freckles rested. Arthur smiled at the thought and he drifted off muttering a sleepy "goodnight" to Alfred.

* * *

><p><strong>[Arthurs note ] <strong>

**The last paragraph was unedited and sucks, I apologize. The next few chapters are going to have some good stuff in them so look forward to it. **

** the proposal (next chapter!) **

**Wedding **

**Woodland nightmare (three more to go!) *dances like a maniac***

**The wedding is where the story properly ends but I'm going to give you guys an epilogue. XD we all want to see the honey moon from hell. ****Anyway allot of people said that they liked the cabin idea so I'm going to go with that.**

** I also want to tell you guys that I will be writeing a few mini fics for the side pairings in CDJ so if you want your fave alternate couple to be written first go to my profile and vote in the poll! That is all peeps!**

**See you all in the next chapter! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary:** When Arthur is invited to have a few drinks with his fellow doctor Alfred, he and Alfred end up sleeping together. If that wasn't enough Arthur finds out that Alfred has had a crush on him ever since his first year of medical school.

**Main paring: **USUK

**Side pairings: **Spamono, Gerita, and Prucan.

**Warning:** This is a yaoi story, meaning, Boy X Boy or Man on Man action. If you still don't get it, you're a retard. This story is homosexual in nature, I warned you.

**Another Warning:** I do not own Axis powers Hetalia!

* * *

><p>Alfred stifled a yawn as he walked into the classroom the next morning, his thoughts wandered back to his lover's sleeping face and He sighed, remembering the way the sun hit Arthur's cheeks, giving him a rare glimpse of the faint freckles that dotted his cheeks. He was still curled up in the blankets and gently snoring when he left. He would have done almost anything to stay with him at that moment, but he had a job to do. Alfred walked into the classroom and was greeted by the professor Dr. Roderich. He was a slim man with a strange curl on the top of his head; he wore thick glasses just like Alfred's own and had a mole on his face.<p>

"Good morning," Alfred looked around the room at the bored faces.

"Good morning, Dr. Jones, thank you for coming all this way to lecture."

"It was no problem what so ever." Alfred smiled and turned toward the class.

"Should we get started now, professor?" Roderich clapped his hands to get the classes attention.

"Alright settle down! Dr. Jones, our guest speaker, is here. He has taken time out of his schedule to come and talk to you. I would advise you to treat him with respect." The professor warned. Alfred could hear several nervous gulps from the back of the room. After a moment, the professor walked to the door.

"Good luck," he muttered before leaving.

Alfred turned toward the class and smiled.

"Good morning guys!" He yelled loud enough so the people in the top row of the room could hear him.

"Well, I guess I should start off with introducing myself, like your professor said before, my name is Alfred F. Jones, and I'm a surgeon. I specialize in coronary bypass which is one of the most common open heart operations preformed. I will be working with you guys over the next few hours and showing you how coronary bypasses works and all that cool stuff. Also, if you have any questions about working in a hospital then feel free to ask questions." As soon as he finished talking, a couple of hands went up. Alfred was surprised that the class was actually participating this early in the morning.

"Yes?" He pointed to a young man in the middle row with long brown hair.

"What made you decide to become a surgeon in the first place?" He asked.

"Thank you uhhm...?" Alfred paused, waiting for a name.

"Torus, sir," he answered.

"Right, well. This is a bit of a personal question, but I'll answer it. When I was younger, I witnessed my first heart attack. My brother and I were staying with my grampa for a week, and he had a heart attack and fell over in the middle of the kitchen. I knew how to do chest compressions from school, so I did that while my brother called the ambulance." Alfred could still remember the way his grandpa had wheezed and shook under his hands while he tried to save his life. He was ashen and he had prayed that he would be able to save his grandfather. He looked down at his hands and remembered how small they had been back then.

"I couldn't save him. He died a few moments after the ambulance arrived." Alfred continued to look at his hands, he thought back to the moment when his grandfather had gone limp and the light had left his eyes.

"After that incident I vowed that I would try to save as may people as I could from that sort of fate. I began studying medical books when I turned fourteen years old. And I didn't stop until I had my degree." Alfred lowered his hands and hid them in behind his back.

"Alright next question." He looked up and noticed a blond next Torus raise his hand.

"Yes?"

"Like, are you single?" He asked while Torus face palmed next to him.

"Nope sorry guys, I got a lovely soon to be fiancé back in the dorms waiting for me." Alfred smiled when half of the females and some of the men in the room cried in disappointment. Alfred sighed and turned to the board to draw a diagram this was going to be a long class.

* * *

><p>Arthur lay in the sheets staring up at the ceiling in a daze. His headache was gone now, but he still felt a little sick. He laid like that until he heard the door slam shut.<p>

"Alfred?" Arthur sat up and looked over at him where he stood with his coat over his shoulder and a troubled look in his eye.

"What's the matter, luv?" Arthur rose off the bed and walked over to Alfred.

"It's nothing," Alfred sighed, he reached out for Arthur and pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's obviously not nothing. Want to talk about it?" He asked.

Alfred hesitated for a moment and nodded. Arthur grabbed his hand and led him to the bed where they both sat down.

"What's gotten you so upset, poppet?" Arthur stroked Alfred's hand comfortingly.

"I was thinking about my grandpa." Alfred leaned his head against Arthur's shoulder. "Do you think he would be proud of me?"

"Why wouldn't he be?" Arthur stroked Alfred's hair and smiled.

"I donno, maybe he'd be like my parents, ashamed of what I am." Alfred gripped Arthur's pants leg.

"If he was half the man you say he was, I don't think it would matter to him who you love. You turned out to be a great man." Arthur's heart nearly broke when he noticed a few tears trailing down Alfred's face.

"It was my fault he died. My parents were right." Alfred trembled and buried his face in Arthur's lap. The sadness for Alfred began to burn into hatred as he thought of his parents. They had blamed Alfred for his grandfather's death and emotionally tutored him for six years straight.

"IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT, ALFRED!" Arthur began to cry as well. How could they do that to him, How could they be so cruel to their son? He had done nothing to deserve that sort of treatment from them, and yet he was blamed for everything that went wrong in their lives. "It's not your fault." Arthur repeated and stroked Alfred.

"I know." Alfred said from Arthur's lap.

"Then why are you crying, luv?" Alfred rolled over to face him, and Arthur got a good look at the tears shining in his endless blue eyes.

"I just wish he was still here." Tears began to overflow again and Alfred did nothing to stop them. "He shouldn't have died like that." Alfred wailed.

Arthur reached out and placed a gentle kiss where the tears were leaking out.

"Shush luv. There's no use thinking about what has already passed." He began to plant gentle kisses all over Alfred's face, trying his best to comfort him. He stayed still basking in the rare show of affection from his partner.

"Arthur." Alfred whispered

"Yes, luv?"

"Please, don't stop kissing me." Alfred closed his eyes with a heavy sigh.

"I won't stop, not until you've had your fill."

"Even a million kisses couldn't satisfy me," Alfred muttered, he felt another feather light kiss grace his face.

"I'll try my best then." Arthur brushed his lips against Alfred's.

"That's all I want." Alfred smiled and the last tears trickled down his face.

* * *

><p>"Do you think your grandfather would have liked me?" Arthur asked, he stole a fry from Alfred's plate. Alfred chewed up his second burger before replying.<p>

"I think he would have adored you." Alfred smiled "He had a thing for ships in bottles." Alfred sighed and put down his sandwich. "I had one that he had given me a long time ago, but dad smashed it when I was kicked out." A sad look crossed his face.

"How can you not hold a grudge against your parents after everything they did to you?" Arthur asked toying with a fry that had fallen onto the table.

"Some people are stubborn as hell, and no matter what you do you're never going to change them. People aren't going to change unless they want to." Alfred smiled and picked up another burger. "That's something my grandpa taught me." He took a big bite of his burger signaling that this part of the conversation was over.

Arthur sighed and looked around the schools cafeteria. It had been a while since the last time he had been inside, yet nothing had changed at all.

"This place is very nostalgic." Arthur muttered, he took another fry and munched on it.

"You know, college Alfred would definitely not be sharing his fries with you." Alfred said chomping on another burger.

"Oh really?" Arthur took another fry and chomped down. "I guess I should be glad that I met you later then." Arthur said with a smirk. "So what would college Alfred say if I just took the entire basket of fries for myself?" Arthur grabbed the plastic red tray and slid it over toward himself.

"College Alfred would obviously say 'those are mine dude, get your own.'" Alfred said, he reached over to grab a fry.

"What does present day Alfred have to say about his boyfriend being a fry thief?" Arthur took another fry and waved it in front of Alfred's face tauntingly.

"First, I would say you look adorable when your being evil. Second, I'd say they are all yours." Alfred chomped on his burger.

"Why so different now?" Arthur asked.

"By now I know that you're going to steal my fries anyway. We've shared too many meals for me not to know that you're a fry thief, besides that I love you too much to deny you my fries." Alfred said before wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're so romantic, turning fries into something sexual." Arthur laughed and he tossed one of the fries at Alfred.

"Speaking of romance, I got a really great surprise for you if you're willing to abandon your fries." Alfred pulled back his chair and stood up.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"It's a secret." Alfred placed his index finger over his lips and winked at Arthur.

"Alright lead the way." Arthur said standing up, leaving his basket forgotten on the table.

"This had better be worth it." Arthur muttered, they left the cafeteria hand in hand.

"Oh believe me this is a thousand times better than French fries." Alfred said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>The library was empty by the time they got there, and Alfred convinced the librarian to leave the doors open for another half hour. They walked down row after row of bookshelves until Alfred arrived at Arthur's favorite table that he had used many years before.<p>

"What are we doing here Alfred?" Arthur asked trailing his slender fingers over the mahogany wood of the worn desk.

"Just doing something that I should of done years ago." Alfred held out an envelope, it was different from all of the other love letters that he had sent him before. This one was printed on parchment and sealed with bright red wax. Arthur flushed at the sight.

"Back then, I didn't have the courage to give you one of these face to face, now I can." He stood as straight as a statue trying his best to look confident but his voice wavered and his face became bright red. He slowly handed over the crisp envelope to its owner.

"My heart is in there so take care of it." Alfred's voice shook and he looked away shyly. Arthur cracked the wax seal and slid the thick paper out into the light and began to read.

**I could never tell you the words that I so desperately wanted to tell you out loud. That hasn't changed in the last few years. I tried numerous times to tell you what I've kept locked up, but every time I try, it somehow gets stuck in my throat and slowly I choke on my own words. **

**I've wrote this letter over and over and it took me ten tries to get it all right, so please don't laugh at my words. I can assure you that everything that is written in this letter is 100% true, it all comes from my heart. Every line and syllable are dedicated to you, my one and only love, forever and always Arthur. **

**I want to start out with when I met you, I was obsessed I won't lie. The moment I saw you walking by with that pile of books in your hands, it was love at first sight. I couldn't get you out of my head for the rest of the day. I came back the next day and practically demolished the place looking for you. **

**I remember the first time you scowled at me, and even then, it sent my heart aflutter. But not as much as your smile does to me now. Every time I see you smile I feel so happy and my world becomes brighter. **

**I love watching you make tea in our kitchen in the morning, and I even love your horrible scones, because I know you made them. I love the way you smell like tea and roses. And I love the way you fuss over your garden. Everything about you is beautiful. **

**Arthur, these last few months have been blissful, and even now its still not enough. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So I'm asking you, will you marry me? **

Arthur fought back tears and lowered the paper. Alfred was down on his knees in front of him, starring up into his emerald eyes, which were sparkling with unshed tears.

"Arthur Kirkland, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Alfred grabbed his hand and placed a small kiss upon his knuckles.

"Your not joking are you?" Arthur hiccupped while trying to wipe away the tears on his face.

"No I'm not, I swear." Alfred smiled sheepishly. "Did have a ring for you but I lost it on the trip here."

Arthur paused for a moment at the mentioning of a ring.

"Did you say you lost my engagement ring?" he asked.

"I swear I'll get you another one!" Alfred sprung up from his kneeling position.

"Its not that…" Arthur dug in the pockets of his slacks and pulled out the lost ring.

"How did you find it?" Alfred took the ring out of Arthurs hand and held it up to make sure it was the right one.

"That night after the bar, I found it sitting in the back seat. I assumed it Francis's , I was going to give it back to him before we left." Alfred nearly cried tears of joy at the sight of the ring.

"So do you like it?" he asked shyly.

"I suppose it's a rather handsome piece of jewelry." Arthur said with a blush on his face.

"Give me your hand." Arthur complied and Alfred slipped the small ring onto his finger.

"It looks perfect on you." He whispered leaning in closer to Arthur, and hesitated a few inches above the others lips.

"I never did hear your answer." Alfred whispered .

"You know my Answer already git."

"Then say it out loud for me." Alfred chuckled.

"Yes." Arthur whispered.

"I cant hear you."

"BLOODY HELL ALFRED, I WILL MARRY YOU!" Arthur blushed as he heard his voice echo across the empty library.

"That's all I needed to hear." Alfred said with a smile as he dove in for a searing kiss that stole Arthur's breath away. During the kiss Arthur and Alfred could of swore that they heard singing coming from the bookshelves around them. Maybe it was just them, or maybe their was just a little bit of magic in that old building. But, that didn't matter because they had found something even better than magic. They had found each other.

* * *

><p>WOW seven pages in word I am so proud of myself. This stuff is comeing to a close soon. Just the wedding and honey moon to go and it all ends. I feel sad but at the same time I'm exhilarated. I also hope to see you all in the next project <strong>Game of Spades<strong>. I may realease a small preview at the end of the last chapter. If you guys want to read that too. (^_^)

You gotta love usuk card verse.

Also for the people who skipped the last chapter. their is a poll going on in my ff account .net/~littledevilvchan

I will write a small oneshot for the favorite alternate pairing in CDJ

Question

What is the alternate pairing that you want to see from Calling DR. Jones?

the choices are as follows.

Spamano

prucan

gerita

and the last was a joke but alot of people chose it. I don't care move to your next big usuk project.

Anyway if you want to vote click on the link.


	18. A sneak preview of GAME of SPADES

hello everyone! I am sorry this is **not the next chapter**. Im working on it Sorry, my muse has wandered off into a very dark abyss and she will not be returning until the last day of my math finals. I am slowly dieing here! So to make you guys somewhat content, I decided to give you guys a small sneak peek of my next project. I'll be starting it after CDJ ends. hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p><strong>GAME OF SPADES<strong>

**Chapter one **

**To summon a king **

* * *

><p>"Stop complaining and drink the tea!" An angry shout rose up from the middle of the royal gardens and a horrible clanging sound followed as the queen of spades tossed a silver tray filled with teacakes and scones at the King of Diamonds. The tray spun like a Frisbee past the startled blond and knocked his crown askew.<p>

"Mon Dieu Arthur, you shouldn't be throwing things like that." He said as he adjusted his crown and reached for the cup that was placed before him. He sighed and grimaced as he took a sip of the beverage.

"At least let me conjure up a bottle of wine to celebrate." Arthur sighed and placed his tea cup down.

"Fine you win Francis." Francis waved his hand and a bottle and two glasses appeared on the table.

"Ah much better." He said as he poured the red liquid into the crystal glass and swirled it around.

"Your welcome to join me." He said motioning to the other glass. Arthur glanced at the glass and picked up his tea.

"I'd rather drink this." He said as the took a sip. They sat in silence for a moment as Francis took the time to take in the garden. Every flower within the white walls of the castle was the customary blue of the spades kingdom, even the roses here were blue.

"Your roses here are so dull Mon ami, where are the golden ones I sent you last year." The queen of spades calmly sipped his tea.

"In the compost heap." He relied. Francis's violet eyes wandered over to the bin in the corner of the garden filled with leaves and other waste.

"Your so cruel." He muttered. Arthur sat down his tea and rested his chin on the tips of his fingers.

"Now what are we celebrating exactly?" Francis took a sip of his wine and smiled.

"I have found my queen." Arthur perked up at the information.

"Really, Who is she?" Francis sighed and looked a bit troubled.

"She is the Jacks younger sister." Arthur felt all of the blood drain from his face.

"Lilly is your queen?" Francis nodded.

"Yes, too young to rule, what a tragedy. Vash will take over until she reaches legal age. " Francis took a sip.

"Of course its good that I finally found her, a country is never stable with only one monarch." Francis said as he sat down his glass.

"Which reminds me when are you going to find your king, its been six years since you took the throne. He should have shown up by now?"

"He will show himself any day now." Arthurs face became beet red and he looked down at his tea cup.

"Any day now…" he muttered as the took a small sip of the once sweet tea.

Arthur grumbled as he slammed the door to his personal study.

"That bloody frog thinks he knows everything, I'll find a magnificent king one day!" He grumbled.

"I'm the bloody fifth queen of spades if I wanted to I could summon a king…" Arthur paused as the thought settled in his mind,

_Summon a king? _

_Why hadn't he thought of that earlier? _

_He'd summon a king to end all kings, a warrior, a genuine leader, __**a hero.**_

Arthur smiled at the thought, the kingdom would finally have a king and he...he would finally have a lover.

* * *

><p>Okay thats it for now i hope you guys aren't too peeved at me, I'll try my best to get everything done soon. My head is killing me.<p>

T T F N!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary:** When Arthur is invited to have a few drinks with his fellow doctor Alfred, he and Alfred end up sleeping together. If that wasn't enough Arthur finds out that Alfred has had a crush on him ever since his first year of medical school.

**Main paring:**USUK

**Side pairings:**Spamono, Gerita, and Prucan.

**Warning:** This is a yaoi story, meaning, Boy X Boy or Man on Man action. If you still don't get it, you're a retard. This story is homosexual in nature, I warned you.

**Another Warning:** I do not own Axis powers Hetalia!

**MEGA WARNING:** this is unedited so ignore anything that is wrong.

**Note:** sorry guys no bachelor party for these two I'm skipping right on to the wedding. Bummer I'm sure you guys wont mind missing out on the strippers. Anyway I hope this chapter is everything that you guys dreamed of.

* * *

><p>Arthur nearly screamed when he noticed a stain on his pristine white tuxedo. Of all the colors that he had to choose from, he had to choose white. Why in gods name did he ever decide to wear white? Arthur grabbed the tide to go pen from the dresser and tried desperately to erase the blemish. Alfred had been smart, he had chosen a simple black tux with a sky blue tie to match his eyes. Arthur stared into the mirror and adjusted his emerald colored tie, Alfred had given it to him a few days before their wedding saying that it looked much better on him than the simple black tie that he was going to wear.<p>

Arthur heard the door slowly creek open and the sound of heavy footsteps told him that his husband to be had snuck in. he sighed as he felt warm hands wrap around his waist and pull him closer.

"Shouldn't you be outside right now?" Arthur asked with a slight grin.

"Shouldn't you be giving me a kiss right now?" Alfred replied, before twisting him around to plant a steamy kiss on his lips. Arthur gasped as he felt Alfred's tongue slide against his own and he made a slight moan in the back of his throat, After a few moments they broke apart.

" I can hardly wait until tonight Alfred." He gasped out. Alfred licked his lips and smiled.

"Nether can I, I brought the strawberry lube if your interested?" Arthurs face exploded in red when he saw his husband pull out a small familiar bottle.

"Y-you git put that away!" Alfred started laughing and pocketed the bottle.

" Wanna guess where the condoms are?" he wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis, and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Your such a moron."

"But im your moron." Alfred leaned in and nuzzled Arthurs neck affectionately.

"I know, I know…" Arthur patted Alfred's head.

"You need to go now, everything will be starting soon."

" I want to stay with you." Alfred whined. Arthur laughed and shoved him towards the door.

"We'll see each other again in a few minutes." He smiled and watched as Alfred slowly walked toward the door. He hesitated for a moment to look back at his husband.

"I just want you to know, that I love you Arthur." He said before slipping out through the door.

"I love you too Alfred." Arthur muttered and went back to trying to fix his suit.

* * *

><p>The day had went good so far and everything was going as planned… well almost. Antonio and Romano had finally arrived with the cake. Although the cake box had some bullet holes along the side. Alfred didn't question why he didn't want to know. Francis had arrived shortly after Antonio bringing along some wine and a half-empty bottle of champagne. Francis then spent most of the hour hitting on Mathew, Feliciano, and Lovino. Ending up with the Frenchman being hung from the tree by the two German brothers, while Antonio treated him like a piñata. Aside from that having the ceremony outside in the garden had been a good idea, the sun was out and the breeze was just right.<p>

When it came time for the ceremony everyone gathered round and took their places. Gilbert and Mathew stood on the opposite sides of Alfred. Gilbert was Alfred's best man and Mathew Arthurs. They stood in silence until Mathew broke it to whisper in his brothers ear.

"Alfred what do you think of the decorations?" Mathew whispered to his brother as they stood waiting for Arthur to appear.

"You did an amazing job matt, it doesn't even look like our back yard anymore." Alfred looked around and smiled. Mathew had placed folding chairs in neat little rows with a bright red carpet down the center. Leading to the grand arch that Mathew had spent half the day covering with Lilly's and blue ribbon. It was straight out of a fairy tale everything was glowing bright white, Mathew seemed to be glowing himself now that Alfred looked at him closely. Gilbert noticed him and leaned over closer to whisper in his ear.

" Hey Alfred, I hope you don't mind but I just stole your awesome brother from you." Gilbert said from his right side and pointed to the ring nestled on Mathew's finger.

" You sneaky son of a bitch." Alfred said as he looked at the ring. He turned to gilbert and smiled before giving him a big hug.

"Welcome to the family." He laughed. Mathew heard them and turned a shade of scarlet and looked away shyly. He perked up a little when he heard the music start.

"Shhh… Arthur is about to come out." Mathew whispered. Alfred stopped laughing and waited for the glass doors to open and reveal his one true love. Several seconds passed before Arthur was lead out by Feliciano. The little Italian lead a teary eyed Arthur to Alfred and then retreated to the side where Ludwig was waiting with arms wide open.

Alfred and Arthur stared into one another's eyes unwavering and tuning out everything else but each other. Alfred grasped his husbands hand and held it tightly in his own. They were finnaly going to be married. Alfred had never been so happy and yet so scared at the same time. He knew this was everything that he had ever wanted. But somehow he was still so terrified of the future. But he knew at least one thing that would never change.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Everything was silent until the priest opened up his book and started to read the vows. But even then the two could just barely register what was happening. They were lost in the inner world of each others eyes, swimming in the stars that glimmered deep within each pupil. The vows went on and they said what they had to and then the end came at last.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband."

Alfred didn't wait for permission, he dove in and captured Arthurs mouth and slipped his tongue eagerly inside. Arthur gasped before returning the kiss with equal if not more force. By the time they were finished they both were panting and some of the guests were red in the face from embarrassment.

"Do it again!" Francis cheered from the tree. Arthurs face reddened but he ignored him and kept his eyes on Alfred.

"Shall we go love?"

"Your wish is my command." Alfred said before he picked Arthur up bridal style and carried him off toward the waiting car. The rest of the group looked onward as the newlyweds sped off down the driveway sharing a quick kiss on the way out.

* * *

><p>Its DONE, If you guys haven't noticed I have no idea how a wedding works. Im sorry guys if this didn't turn out right. Ive been in a huge funk for half of this month. Its really killing me. Maybe when I feel better I'll write a little more.<p>

I have to say that spamano and prucan were neck and neck on the poll and I really thought that was funny. The poll is closed now. This is technically the final chapter but I was nice and decided to let you guys have one more so the next chapter will be the last. Honey moon time!


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone I'm afraid that this is not a chapter, I have some good news and some bad news.

1. The ending will come eventually, when I get a chance to write it.

2. I will be posting it on my new account on Live journal It should be posted on my profile page

3. I will be reposting the entire fic on my journal rewritten and cleaned up for a smoother read

4. I will continue with my next project GAME OF SPADES on LJ along with FROZEN HEARTS

5. I will be abandoning Fanfiction. net

I am sorry that everyone has had to put up with this, due to the censorship on this site I feel I am being stifled as a writer and artist. So I will be moving on to a different site. Thank you all for your kind words and comments, I really hope that you decide to follow me on my new site.

I want to thank you all for staying with me so far and I look forward to my new projects.

if you have any questions message me.


End file.
